Promise You
by Just 'Himi Chan
Summary: Ketika badai keretakan melanda SUPER JUNIOR, kebersamaan mereka saat ini harus berakhir sia - sia, tapi Kyuhyun ingin tetap mempertahankan Super Junior, mampukah dia? "Karena itu Kyu, aku akan keluar dari Super Junior.." l "Lalu, apa anda mengijinkannya keluar dari agensi ini?" l "Hyung, kau tega meninggalkan kami?" l "BUBARKAN SUPER JUNIOR!" / Just Read and Review Please
1. Chapter 1

Cklek!

Bunyi kenop pintu yang berputar, pintu yang awalnya tertutup itu kini terbuka. Menampakkan seseorang yang terlihat lelah tengah memasuki ruang gelap yang ada di dalamnya. Seseorang itu masuk, diikuti dua orang lainnya yang mengekor di belakangnya. Dia berdiri di samping pintu, tangannya merayapi dinding, mencari saklar lampu.

Pik!

Kini terang mewarnai ruangan gelap tersebut, dari terang itulah kini nampak siapa tiga orang yang masuk ke dalam ruangan yang ternyata sebuah apartemen besar, atau lebih tepatnya dorm.

"Aahh.. aku lelah sekali."ujar Kyuhyun, dia melepas sepatu dan tas nya asal dan segera berbaring di sofa yang ada di hadapannya.

Dua orang lain yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya hanya bisa menggeleng melihat kelakuan magnae mereka. Raut wajah mereka berdua pun nampak lelah, sepertinya kegiatan mereka di Jepang menyedot banyak tenaga.

"Hyung, aku akan ke Sukira sekarang. Maaf, aku tidak bisa membuat makan malam untukmu dan Kyuhyun. Sungmin hyung sudah menungguku."ucap Ryeowook setelah meletakkan barang – barangnya tak lupa barang – barang Kyuhyun yang terlantar karena di campakkan oleh pemiliknya ke dalam kamar masing – masing.

"Ne, Wookie-ah. Gwaenchana, jangan pikirkan aku dan Kyuhyun, aku tahu kau pasti sangat lelah. Pergilah, jaga dirimu jangan sampai kelelahan."ucap Yesung lembut kepada Ryeowook.

"Ne, hyung. Aku pergi dulu."ucap Ryeowook yang setelahnya segera beranjak dan menghilang di balik pintu dorm mereka.

Yesung agak tak tega membiarkan Ryeowook pergi ke Sukira, dongsaengnya yang satu itu pasti sangat lelah, padahal dia belum sempat beristirahat setelah pulang dari konser Super Junior K.R.Y di Jepang tadi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini tuntutan pekerjaan, mau tak mau Ryeowook harus melaksanakan kewajibannya sebagai seorang entertainer. Jika Yesung menjadi Ryeowook, dia yakin pasti dia akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Ryeowook. Dan saat ini dia hanya bisa mendoakan kesehatan Ryeowook, dia tak ingin ada dongsaengnya yang jatuh sakit karena kelelahan.

Yesung beranjak mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih berbaring di sofa. Dia duduk, mengambil sebagian kecil tempat di bagian sofa yang tersisa, karena sofa panjang itu penuh dengan tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bangkit dan kemudian duduk di samping Yesung, meskipun dia terkenal dengan julukan magnae evil, tetap saja dia masih memiliki rasa hormat kepada hyungdeulnya.

"Gingseng hangat?"tawar Yesung kepada Kyuhyun, di tangannya terdapat dua buah cangkir dengan uap yang masih mengepul. Disodorkannya salah satu cangkir yang di bawanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo, hyung."ucap Kyuhyun sembari menerima secangkir gingseng hangat buatan Yesung.

Mereka berdua duduk dalam diam. Sibuk menyeruput gingseng hangat masing – masing. Tanpa bicara. Terlalu lelah atau mungkin tak tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakan.

"Sepi sekali ya."ucap Yesung memecah kesunyian.

"Benar."Kyuhyun hanya menjawab sinkat kata – kata Yesung.

"Sejak Teuki hyung menyusul Heechul hyung untuk melaksanakan wajib militer dorm ini menjadi sangat sepi."

"Hmm.."

"Kangin, meskipun dia sudah kembali dia sibuk dengan drama musikalnya dia tak pernah tidur di dorm sejak dulu, Shindong, dia kini sibuk sebagai MC dan bintang tamu di berbagai variety show, yah.. meskipun itu memang sudah sejak dulu, tapi dia jauh lebih sibuk sekarang…"ucap Yesung dengan nada lirih.

Kyuhyun pun hanya diam, tak menyahuti kata – kata Yesung sama sekali. Namun telinganya mendengar dengan sangat baik tiap kata yang di keluarkan Yesung. Perhatiannya pun terpusat pada setiap kalimat yang entah mengandung makna apa, dia mencoba menangkap maksud dari apa yang dikatakan Yesung saat ini.

"…Sungmin, bersama Ryeowook dia sibuk menjadi DJ di Sukira, dan sebentar lagi mereka berdua akan sibuk dengan promosi Super Junior M bersama kau, Siwon, Eunhyuk, dan juga Donghae. Eunhyuk dan Donghae, awal tahun depan mereka akan sibuk dengan promosi Super Junior M dan pertengahan tahun depan mereka akan sibuk dengan promosi lagu baru mereka setelah lagu Oppa Oppa, belum lagi mereka yang kini tergabung dalam SM The Seven dan Eunhyuk yang juga masuk ke dalam Younique Unit…"ucap Yesung kembali, dia lalu menyeruput gingseng hangat nya yang masih tersisa dalam cangkir sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"…Siwon, ah, kau juga tahu jika Siwon lah yang paling sibuk diantara kita, tawaran iklan, film, drama. Dia pasti benar – benar sangat lelah. Kibum, aku bahkan tak tahu kabarnya saat ini. tapi aku yakin dia pasti sibuk dengan drama terbarunya di China…"Yesung menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, dia kemudian memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"…dan kau, Kyuhyun-ah, kau pasti akan sibuk dengan Super Junior M dan Radio Star, aku yakin tahun depan juga pasti akan banyak tawaran dari variety show lainnya, ku dengar banyak produser yang tertarik dengan dirimu. Kau benar – benar sangat berbakat seperti Teuki hyung.."

Yesung kini perlahan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa yang mereka duduki, kedua tangannya menyamankan posisi, saling bertaut di tengkuknya. Matanya menerawang entah kemana. Raut wajahnya menggambarkan sebuah ketidak jelasan, ambigu, entah apa maksud sebenarnya dari raut wajah dan ucapannya itu.

"…hanya tinggal aku sendiri, sendirian…"ucapnya kembali, sangat lirih, seperti berbisik, namun indra pendengaran Kyuhyun dapat menangkapnya.

Trak!

Kyuhyun meletakkan cangkirnya kasar di atas meja kaca kecil yang ada di hadapan mereka. Raut wajahnya muram. Kini dia menangkap apa yang ingin di katakan Yesung, walaupun tidak sepenuhnya, tapi dia mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu hyung? Bukankah kita ada promosi Super Junior K.R.Y di Jepang awal tahun depan?"

"Benar, tapi itu hanya sebentar. Karena Februari mendatang kau dan Ryeowook akan kembali berpromosi ke dalam Super Junior M."

Kyuhyun diam, dia tak bisa melawan kata – kata Yesung. Itu memang benar. Semua sudah terjadwal, seluruh kegiatan Super Junior tahun depan secara garis besar sudah terjadwal. Tapi, dia tak pernah memikirkan hal ini. Memang benar, member dengan jadwal paling sedikit adalah Yesung. Tapi dia tak pernah menyangka, tak pernah terpikir jika Yesung akan merasa kesepian.

Yesung kembali duduk tegak, kini dia memiringkan sedikit badannya, menghadap kea rah Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya. Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dalam, dia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada Kyuhyun. Inti dari semua ucapannya dari tadi.

"Karena itu Kyu, aku akan keluar dari Super Junior.."

**PROMISE YOU**

**By Himi Chan**

**Cast: Super Junior member**

**Genre: Family, Brothership**

**Rated: T**

**Desclaimer:**

**All character are belong to God and their self, tapi.. YESUNG boleh buat saya kan?**

**Warning: OOC**

**Himi Chan**

**Present**

Ini sudah sepuluh menit sejak Yesung mengatakan akan keluar dari Super Junior. Tapi tak ada tanggapan dari Kyuhyun dia diam, raut wajahnya dia sembunyikan, dia menunduk, membuat helai rambutnya yang ikal dan cukup lebat menutupi mimic wajahnya. Shock? Mungkin saja. Tapi Yesung pun tak tahu, apa magnaenya begitu terguncang mendengar keputusannya atau mungkin ada hal lain yang memenuhi pikiran Kyuhyun. Yesung tetap menunggu sang magnae merespon kata – katanya. Nihil. Kyuhyun tetap diam. Yesung pun bangkit berdiri.

"Ini sudah malam, Kyu. Beristirahatlah. Jangan tunggu yang lain kembali. Mereka akan pulang dini hari nanti."ucap Yesung sembari mengacak lembut helai ikal Kyuhyun dan beranjak dari tempatnya menuju ke kamarnya dan Ryeowook.

"Kau hanya bercanda kan, hyung?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah Yesung, Yesung membalik badannya yang awalnya memunggungi Kyuhyun menjadi menghadap ke arah Kyuhyun kembali. Dia melihat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam yang sulit diartikan. Marahkah? Tapi kenapa terlihat lapisan bening dan berkilau seperti kaca di dalam bola matanya? Menahan tangis.

"Mianhe, Kyu. Aku.. aku sudah memikirkan ini matang – matang."ucap Yesung.

Kyuhyun kembali menunduk mendengar kata – kata Yesung, awalnya dia terkejut, tapi entah kenapa bara api amarah kini membakar hatinya. Rasa nya sakit sekali, bahkan sama atau lebih menyakitkan dari rasa sakitnya saat paru – parunya robek tahun 2007 silam. Jemarinya terkepal erat di atas pahanya, hingga buku – buku jemarinya memutih.

"Mianhe, Kyu.. mianhe.."Yesung berucap lirih, tatapannya jatuh ke lantai, dia tak sanggup memandang Kyuhyun, ini terlalu berat, dia tahu, tapi dia sudah memikirkan ini semua sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Dia beranjak dari sofa, dia melangkah menuju dimana Yesung berada. Dia memandang Yesung, masih dengan tatapan yang sama, masih dengan perasaan yang sama.

Buagh!

Yesung terdorong ke belakang. Tubuhnya menabrak dinding yang ada di belakangnya. Dia hampir jatuh, tapi kakinya masih kuat menyangga tubuhnya agar tidak sampai menyentuh lantai. Kyuhyun memukulnya, keras. Setitik darah keluar dari sudut bibir Yesung yang robek akibat pukulan Kyuhyun. Yesung kembali bangkit, dia tak pernah terpikir jika Kyuhyun akan memukulnya seperti ini. Tapi dia sudah menduga Kyuhyun akan marah, sangat marah, karena itu dia sudah siap jika Kyuhyun kan memukulnya lagi, mungkin Kyuhyun akan meremukkan badannya mala mini. Tapi dia sudah siap, dia tak akan marah, tak akan pernah, karena dia sudah berjanji tak akan pernah marah kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Yesung hingga menabrak dinding dengan keras, dia mencengkeram erat kerah kemeja Yesung. Tak pernah terbesit dalam benak Kyuhyun untuk marah pada Yesung sebesar ini. Dia ada rasa penyesalan besar dalam benaknya setelah memukul Yesung tadi. Tapi, ini benar – benar keterlaluan baginya.

"Apa kau gila? Huh? Alasan konyol macam apa itu? Ingin keluar dari Super Junior karena kesepian?"ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada sarkas, namun lirih. Dia melupakan etika, tak perlu berbicara formal untuk hal seperti ini, meskipun dia memang jarang berbicara formal kepada hyungdeulnya.

Yesung hanya menunduk, dia masih tak sanggup memandang Kyuhyun. Pikirannya berkecamuk, tapi dia memilih diam, ini yang terbaik.

"Jawab aku, Yesung hyung!"nada bicara Kyuhyun kini mulai meninggi.

Mendengar nada bicara Kyuhyun yang keras, Yesung mulai mengangkat wajahnya, memperlihatkan mimik datar di raut wajahnya. Dia bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang memandangnya dengan penuh amarah, matanya merah, air mata tergenang di pelupuk matanya, tapi dia tidak menangis.

"Ini sudah keputusanku, Kyu."ucap Yesung, datar.

"Bukankah kau bisa berkarir solo?"kini Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada yang berkebalikan dengan sebelumnya, dia memelas.

"Aku sudah memintanya pada sajangnim, tapi mereka menolak."

"Wae, hyung? Wae?"nada suara Kyuhyun bergetar, sungguh, Yesung tak tega dengan keadaan sang magnae, tapi dia sudah memilih, dia harus menerima segala konsekuensinya.

"Seorang senior mengajakku bergabung dengan agensinya. Dia berjanji akan mengorbitkanku sebagai penyanyi solo secepatnya."ucap Yesung lirih.

Kyuhyun melepas kerah kemeja Yesung keras, dia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dia menghirup nafas sebanyak yang dia bisa, mencoba menghilangkan sesak di dadanya.

"Malam ini aku berbicara padamu, aku tahu kau akan marah, aku mohon pengertianmu, Kyu. Ini keputusanku, aku sudah memikirkannya matang – matang. Aku tak minta kau mendukungku, tapi lepaskan aku, kalian mengikatku terlalu erat, kalian terlalu bersinar dan aku semakin lama semakin redup. Kalian telah berjalan maju sangat jauh, aku hanya diam di tempat, aku tak bisa mengejar kalian, aku merasa tertinggal jauh."

Kyuhyun hanya diam mendengarkan kata – kata Yesung. Pikirannya rumit, dia tak bisa berpikir dengan baik. Tapi dia terus mencoba mengendalikan perasaannya.

"Bagaimana dengan hyungdeul yang lain?"tanya Kyuhyun, jujur, Kyuhyun masih belum bisa menerima keputusan Yesung, dia berpikir bagaimana reaksi hyungdeul yang lainnya jika mereka mendengar keputusan Yesung yang gila ini.

"Sebelumnya aku sudah mengatakannya kepada Kangin-ah, dia sudah menerima keputusanku. Besok kita memiliki waktu bebas hingga sore hari, Siwon pun sudah ku minta meluangkan waktunya besok pagi, aku mengatakan semuanya pada mereka semua."

"Apa kau yakin mereka akan menerima keputusanmu, hyung?"

"Tidak, aku sangat tidak yakin. Aku benar – benar takut, Kyu. Tapi mereka sudah dewasa, mereka pasti tahu dan mengerti mengapa aku memilih keputusan ini."

Yesung beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun, dia ingin membiarkan Kyuhyun sendiri, dia tahu, saat ini keberadaannya di samping Kyuhyun akan menyiksa sang magnae, lebih baik malam ini dia menjaga jarak dengan Kyuhyun. Dia tidak masuk ke dalam kamar, melainkan beralih menuju ke kamar mandi. Di berjalan menuju ke wastafel yang ada di dalam kamar mandi tersebut, dia menatap cermin yang ada di hadapannya. Memandang wajahnya yang kusut, dan kini sedikit ternoda darah di sudut bibirnya, bekas pukulan Kyuhyun tadi.

"A-aw…"rintihnya, saat mencoba membersihkan noda darah yang ada di sudut bibirnya.

Selesai membersihkan noda darah yang ada di sudut bibirnya, dia menampung air yang keluar dari keran wastafel tersebut ke dalam kedua telapak tangannya yang terbilang cukup mungil. Dia membasahi wajahnya, mengusap kemudian menepuk – nepuk kedua pipinya, sedikit menyegarkan dan menghilangkan wajah kusutnya.

"Kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar, Jong Woon. Semua akan baik – baik saja.. semua akan baik – baik saja.. semua akan baik – baik saja…"ucap Yesung pada bayangannya sendiri di cermin.

Jemarinya mencengkeram erat kedua sisi wastafel tersebut, mencoba mengeluarkan seluruh perasaan yang dirasanya dengan kekuatan jemari mungilnya itu. Dia kemudian menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar mandi. Ketika dia keluar dari kamar mandi, dia tidak menemukan sosok Kyuhyun. Awalnya dia ingin mencari sosok Kyuhyun ke kamarnya, tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya tersebut. Sudahlah, toh, mereka berdua memang butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Yesung pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ketika memasuki kamarnya, dia mengernyit aneh. Matanya menangkap sebuah kotak putih di atas kasurnya. Dia berjalan mendekati benda tersebut, kotak kecil berwarna putih dengan tanda positif berwarna merah di covernya. Kotak P3K. Dia tersenyum memandang kotak tersebut.

"Gomawo, Kyu."

**PROMISE YOU**

**By Himi Chan**

Kyuhyun Nampak memandang kearah layar hitam kecil yang menampakkan di lantai berapa dia kini tengah berada. Layar yang setiap beberapa detik berganti angka, menuju ke angka yang telah Kyuhyun tekan pada tombol digit yang ada di bawah layar kecil tersebut. Setelah layar tersebut menampakkan angka yang telah Kyuhyun tunjuk sebelumnya, pintu besi ruang kecil itu terbuka, menampakkan lorong perkantoran yang sepi, mengingat ini sudah bukan jam kerja lagi. Kyuhyun keluar dari dalam lift, berjalan menyusuri lorong sepi tersebut. Dia berjalan dengan cepat, dia ingin segera menemui seseorang yang dikiranya cukup tahu mengenai letak permasalahan yang dia alami. Kyuhyun berdiri di depan meja seorang wanita cantik yang tersenyum ramah kepadanya. Kyuhyun pun membalas senyum kepada wanita tersebut.

"Anyeong, Kyuhyun-ssi. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"ucap wanita cantik itu.

"Nde. Apa Sajangnim ada di dalam?"tanya Kyuhyun pada wanita cantik yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris CEO dari SM entertainment itu.

"Nde. Kau ingin menemuinya? Apa kau sudah punya janji dengan sajangnim?"

"Aniyo, tapi tolong katakan pada sajangnim jika aku ingin menemuinya."

"Baiklah, tolong tunggu sebentar."

Kyuhyun menunggu sembari tetap berdiri di hadapan wanita itu dan memperhatikannya. Wanita itu sedang melakukan panggilan ke dalam ruangan pribadi CEO yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Anyeonghaseyo sajangnim, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi Super Junior ingin menemui anda… ne.. ne.."ucap sekretaris itu pada CEO SM entertainment melalui pesawat telepon.

Setelah menutup percakapan singkatnya dengan CEO SM ent tersebut, yeoja cantik itu meletakkan gagan teleponnya dengan angun dan kemudian memandang kea rah Kyuhyun.

"Silakan masuk ke dalam ruangan sajangnim, dia menunggumu."ucap sekretaris tersebut yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Kyuhyun.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Kyuhyun berjalan kearah pintu ruangan pribadi CEO SM ent tersebut dan membukanya, ketika dia masuk ke dalam yang nampak pertama kali adalah sebuah ruangan elit dengan nuansa mewah. Jauh dari kata ruang kerja, hanya sebuah meja yang cukup penuh dengan tumpukan berkas – berkas dengan kursi duduk yang di desain khusus untuk menyamankan seseorang dalam bekerja, yang membuktikan bahwa ruangan itu memang sebuah ruang kerja. Seorang pria paruh baya dengan jas elegannya tampak tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun. Dialah pria yang dicari Kyuhyun, CEO SM entertainment, pria dengan segudang bakat dan kejeniusan yang berhasil membawa SM Ent menjadi perusahaan entertain yang terbesar di Korea Selatan.

Kyuhyun membungkuk hormat kearah pria paruh baya tersebut, yang dibalas senyuman ramah dari CEO SM ent.

"Silakan duduk Kyuhyun-ssi."ucapnya, mempersilakan Kyuhyun agar duduk di sofa yang memang di buat khusus untuk tamu yang datang ke ruangannya.

Kyuhyun menurut, dia segera berjalan kea rah sofa tersebut, dan menyamankan posisi duduknya di atas sofa tersebut.

"Espresso?"tawar pria paruh baya tersebut pada Kyuhyun.

"Aniyo, sajangnim. Terimakasih atas tawarannya."ucap Kyuhyun, menolak secara halus.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu. Langsung saja pada inti pembicaraan, kau pasti tak ingin basa basi. Perihal penting apa yang sampai membuatmu malam – malam datang kesini? Bukankah kau baru saja pulang dari Jepang? Apa ini mengenai.. Yesung-ssi?"tanya CEO SM ent.

"Anda sudah tahu?"

"Tentu saja, beberapa hari yang lalu dia kemari."

"Lalu, apa anda mengijinkannya keluar dari agensi ini?"tanya Kyuhyun to the point.

Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum tipis, mata nya menerawang kearah jendela yang menampakkan langit gelap yang ada di luar sana. Dia mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu.

**FLASH BACK**

CEO SM ent itu terkejut ketika mendapat telepon dari sekretarisnya yang menginformasikan jika Yesung datang ingin menemuinya. Pasalnya, Yesung memang menjadi satu dari banyak orang yang sangat jarang datang ke ruangannya. Dia yakin, kali ini Yesung ingin membicarakan sebuah hal yang sangat penting, menyangkut karirnya. Dia bisa merasakannya.

Ketika pintu diruangannya terbuka, menampakkan salah satu artisnya dengan suara terindah yang langsung membungkuk hormat kepadanya. Dia hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman ramah.

"Ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan dengan anda, sajangnim."ucap Yesung.

"Silakan Yesung-sshi."ucapnya mempersilakan Yesung mengutarakan niatnya.

"Aku.. aku ingin di debutkan sebagai penyanyi solo."

CEO SM ent tampak tidak terkejut, hei, sebagai seorang CEO yang jenius, sudah tentu dia pernah memikirkan hal ini. Bahkan jauh – jauh hari dia sudah pernah terpikir untuk mendebutkan Yesung sebagai penyanyi solo, mengingat suara emas yang dimiliki namja muda yang ada dihadapannya ini. Tapi, ada factor lain yang membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk mendebutkan Yesung sebagai penyanyi solo.

"Aku tahu, kau sangat berbakat dalam menyanyi. Bahkan kemampuanmu tidak perlu diragukan lagi, Yesung-ssi. Kau salah satu penyanyi pria terbaik yang ku tahu. Tapi, aku minta maaf, sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu."ucapnya tetap dengan penuh nada kewibawaan di dalamnya.

"Saat ini, ada banyak rencana come back dari artis – artis kita, hampir semuanya, kecuali Super Junior. Meskipun begitu, sub grup Super Junior akan come back tahun depan, Super Junior M, Donghae Eunhyuk, dan Super Junior K.R.Y. Belum lagi, sub grup dari artis lain. Acara tahunan kita, SM Town, dan konser tur keliling dunia dari grupmu, Super Junior dan grup lainnya. Aku pun berencana mendebutkan artis – artis baru. Saat ini tak mungkin aku mendebutkanmu sebagai penyanyi solo."ucapnya dengan hati – hati, dia melihat Yesung hanya menunduk mendengar kata – katanya.

"Tapi sebenarnya ada satu hal yang membuatku tidak bisa mendebutkanmu sebagai penyanyi solo…"ucap CEO SM ent tersebut menggantung kata – katanya, membuat Yesung mengangkat kepalanya yang awalnya tertunduk.

"..kau, aku rasa kau belum memiliki kemampuan cukup untuk menjadi entertainer seorang diri. Menjadi entertainer terlebih penyanyi solo, bukan hanya memiliki suara indah ataupun bakat menyanyi, tapi itu juga harus memiliki bakat sebagai entertainer sesungguhnya. Menjadi seorang entertainer berarti kau harus benar – benar dapat memberikan hiburan pada para penonton maupun penggemarmu. Bukan hanya masalah bakat dan skill yang kau miliki, tapi semua yang ada dalam dirimu, kharismamu, inner beauty, dan seberapa besar dirimu dapat mempengaruhi penonton diatas panggung. Aku merasa kemampuanmu masih belum cukup, aku tidak ingin mendebutkan artis yang hanya kurang mempunyai cukup kemampuan, aku tak ingin mengambil resiko nama SM tercoreng.."ucapnya, dia memberi jeda sebelum melanjutkan kata – katanya, dia memandang Yesung sesaat yang terlihat kembali menunduk dan tangannya terkepal erat. Sebenarnya dia iba menatap keadaan Yesung saat ini, bukan hal yang mudah mendengar kekuranganmu diucapkan secara jelas dan blak – blakan di hadapanmu, tapi dia tetap harus mengatakannya agar Yesung mengerti apa yang menyebabkannya urung mengorbitkan Yesung sebagai penyanyi solo.

"Jadi sajangnim membiarkan Yesung hyung keluar dari agensi ini?"pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuyarkan CEO SM ent dari lamunannya.

"Aku hanya memintanya memikirkan kembali langkah apa yang akan dia ambil. Aku tak akan menghalanginya jika benar – benar ingin lepas dariku."ucap pria paruh baya tersebut.

"Bagaimana bisa anda membiarkannya lepas begitu saja? Yesung hyung adalah orang yang berbakat, dia jenius dalam bidang music, anda seharusnya menolak untuk membiarkan dia keluar dari agensi ini! Dia.. dia terlalu berharga bagi Super Junior.."ucap Kyuhyun kalut.

CEO SM ent hanya tersenyum tipis melihat Kyuhyun yang kalut, dia tahu, Kyuhyun pasti sangat berat merelakan Yesung keluar dari Super Junior. Tapi sangat disayangkan Kyuhyun belum bisa berpikir sebagaimana dia berpikir. Sebagai seorang CEO tentu saja dia harus berpikir luas, bukan dari satu sudut pandang, tapi dari berbagai sudut pandang yang bisa terjadi, dia harus bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi jika dia mengambil satu langkah dan hal apa yang akan dia lakukan jika ternyata hal itu salah, atau langkah lainnya setelah dia mengambil langkah tersebut. Rumit, begitu pelik.

"Ini, pasti sangat berat untukmu. Tapi cobalah berpikir mejadi sepertinya. Aku tak ingin kejadian sengketa antara aku dengan JYJ ataupun Hankyung terjadi lagi. Hidup adalah pilihan Kyuhyun-ssi. Dan jika dia sudah memilih, aku tak bisa menghalanginya."ucapnya lagi. Seperti de javu, setelah Yesung, kini dia melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah menunduk dan mengepalkan erat jemarinya. Dia bisa menebak pikiran Kyuhyun yang saat ini tengah berkecamuk.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali Kyuhyun-ssi. Beristirahatlah. Dan pikirkan kata – kataku baik – baik."ucapnya, memutuskan untuk mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Kyuhyun malam ini.

Dia tahu, Kyuhyun sedang menghadapi hal yang berat. Dia pasti sangat lelah, dengan pikirannya dan dengan tubuhnya, mengingat dia belum beristirahat sepulangnya dari Jepang. Dia ingin memberikan Kyuhyun waktu untuk berpikir secara matang dan dewasa pada masalah ini. Jika dalam keadaan tertekan dan kelelahan seperti ini, Kyuhyun pasti tidak akan bisa menemukan jalan keluarnya.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi, sajangnim."ucap Kyuhyun yang kemudian beranjak meninggalkan pria paruh baya itu.

Pria paruh baya itu hanya bisa memperhatikan Kyuhyun hingga bayangan Kyuhyun menghilang di balik pintu. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

"Semoga kalian menemukan jalan keluarnya.."

**PROMISE YOU**

**By Himi Chan**

Dan hari ini pun tiba. Hari dimana Yesung akan mengungkapkan semuanya kepada seluruh member Super Junior. Hari ini memang cukup 'tidak biasa'. Pasalnya Siwon dan Kangin yang jarang berada di dorm kini pagi – pagi sekali telah tampak berada di dorm. Bahkan mereka kini sedang bercengkrama bersama di ruang tengah dorm setelah sarapan bersama tadi. Tak terkecuali Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan kalian."ucap Yesung yang kemudian menyedot seluruh atensi dari seluruh member.

Tak terkecuali Kyuhyun dan Kangin, meskipun mereka berdua sudah tahu akan apa yang Yesung ingin bicarakan, tetap saja mereka berdua memberikan perhatian penuh pada Yesung.

"Ada hal penting apa, hyung?"tanya Siwon, dia heran karena tiba – tiba kemarin Yesung memintanya datang ke dorm pagi ini, dia berkata ada hal penting yang ingin dia bicarakan.

"Apa ini mengenai toko – toko mu?"tanya Donghae.

"Apa kau membuka toko baru lagi?"kini giliran Eunhyuk yang bertanya.

"Diamlah kalian berdua, dengarkan kata – kata Yesung hyung!"perintah Kangin yang telak membuat pasangan EunHae diam.

Yesung menghela nafas sejenak, mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Dia memandang ke sekelilingnya dimana terlihat dongsaengdeulnya memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya – tanya.

"Aku, memutuskan untuk keluar dari Super Junior.."

Untuk beberapa saat tak ada respon dari mereka semua, mereka masih sulit untuk mencerna makna dari 1 kalimat yang dikatakan Yesung. Bahkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae tampak menganga mendengar kata – kata Yesung tadi.

"K-kau tidak serius kan, hyung?"tanya Ryeowook hati – hati.

"Tidak wookie, aku serius dengan ucapanku ini. Aku sudah memutuskan, aku akan keluar dari Super Junior."

"Mwo?!"seluruh member kini berteriak secara bersamaan, tak percaya dengan apa yang Yesung katakan.

"Hyung, apa kau sudah memikirkannya dengan baik – baik?"tanya Donghae.

"Jangan gegabah mengambil keputusan, Hyung!"

"Jangan main – main dengan ucapanmu, Hyung!"

"Hyung, kau tega meninggalkan kami?"

"Hyung.."

"Hyung.."

"Hyung.."

Berbagai pertanyaan, amarah dan nasihat terlontar dari mulut para member. Yesung hanya diam, dia mencoba menulikan indra pendengarannya. Sungguh, pernyataan atau pun pertanyaan yang terlontar dari dongsaengdeul pada nya bagai jarum yang menusuk hatinya.

"Aku mohon dengarkan aku!"ucap Yesung akhirnya dengan nada yang cukup keras, membuat semuanya terdiam.

"Aku sudah memikirkan ini matang – matang. Aku akan keluar dari agensi ini, SM ent, aku akan keluar dari Super Junior, aku.. aku.."

"Yesung hyung akan memulai debut solonya dengan agensi lain."ucap Kangin memotong ucapan Yesung.

"Apa itu benar, hyung?"tanya Shindong.

Yesung hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dia sudah tak tahu lagi akan berkata apa, ternyata hal ini lebih sulit dari yang dia bayangkan. Tapi ini tidak boleh berlanjut, dia harus tetap membuat mereka semua mengerti dengan keputusannya.

"Mianhe, aku sudah tidak bisa lagi mengikuti kalian. Maafkan aku, kumohon mengertilah."ucap Yesung lirih, hampir seperti bisikan.

"Kau egois hyung!"Kyuhyun berucap dengan nada kasar, membuat seluruh member terkejut.

"Kyuhyun!"ucap Siwon menegur Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu, maafkan aku. Tapi apa aku tak boleh bersikap egois, sekali ini saja seumur hidupku. Biarkan aku bersikap egois, sekali ini saja."

Semua member terdiam mendengar permintaan Yesung. Ini berat bagi mereka, Yesung memang sangat jarang sekali meminta suatu hal pada mereka. Bahkan permintaannya bisa dihitung dengan jari, tapi kali ini dia meminta sesuatu yang sulit.

"Maaf jika aku menyela, tapi aku juga ada suatu hal yang ingin aku bicarakan pada kalian semua.."Sungmin yang sedari tadi diam kini mulai angkat bicara.

"Aku pun akan berhenti dari Super Junior.."ucap Sungmin melanjutkan.

Semua member membelalakkan mata, bahkan Yesung pun ikut terkejut dengan pernyataan Sungmin.

"Arabeoji memintaku untuk berhenti berkarir, dia ingin aku meneruskan perusahaannya. Arabeoji merasa sudah waktunya bagiku belajar memimpin perusahaannya, umurku sudah cukup dewasa."lanjutnya.

"Ja-jangan bercanda Sungmin hyung."ucap Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda, Kyu."ucap Sungmin datar, namun raut wajahnya terlihat muram.

Terlihat jelas jika saat ini Sungmin sedang bersungguh – sungguh. Dia bersungguh dengan setiap kata – katanya. Semua member terdiam, tak ada yang berbicara. Semua sibuk dengan pikiran masing – masing. Raut wajah mereka semua terlihat pelik, sedih, marah, namun tak bisa mereka ungkapkan. Masing – masing dari mereka mencoba menahan perasaan, membuat mereka berada dalam tekanan.

"Aku juga, akan berhenti dari Super Junior. Aku akan focus pada kegiatanku sebagai seorang actor, sama seperti Kibum-ah."ucap Siwon tiba – tiba.

"Wonnie!"panggil Donghae tak percaya.

"Mianhe, donghae Hyung."ucap Siwon lirih.

"Apa – apaan ini?! Hanya dalam waktu 1 hari kita kehilangan 3 orang personil? Kalian kira kalian itu siapa?!"teriak Kyuhyun, dia menatap tajam penuh amarah kepada Yesung, Sungmin, dan Siwon.

Semua member menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. Ini pertamakalinya mereka melihat maknae mereka seperti ini. Kyuhyun terlihat marah, matanya merah menahan tangis. Raut wajahnya keras.

"Selama ini kalian anggap kami ini apa?! Hingga kalian bisa dengan seenaknya meninggalkan kami begitu saja?!"Kyuhyun meluapkan seluruh amarahnya, dia tidak peduli jika dia diangap tidak sopan kepada hyungdeulnya karena telah berkata kasar dan tidak sopan, terserah.

"Jawab aku, hyung!"teriak Kyuhyun karena merasa tak ada satupun dari Siwon, Yesung, dan Sungmin yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kyu, tenanglah.."ucap Ryeowook menahan tangis, mencoba meredakan amarah Kyuhyun.

"Baik jika memang itu keinginan kalian!"Kyuhyun seolah tuli dengan segala yang ada di sekitarnya, dia tak mendengar Ryeowook yang memintanya untuk tenang.

"BUBARKAN SUPER JUNIOR!"

**TBC**

**Anyeong haseyo^^**

**Himi balik dengan membawa ff baru!**

**Aarrgghh.. apa – apaan ini?! Himi punya banyak hutang ff dan udah bikin ff baru lagi?**

**Mianhe~**

**Tapi mau gimana lagi, inspirasi itu berharga untuk dilewatkan T.T**

**Ini ff ber genre brothership pertama Himi..**

**Ahh~ pasti mengecewakan ya?**

**Himi ingin belajar membuat ff dengan emosi yang sedikit berat(?) yahh.. sebelum2nya kan Himi selalu buat ff yg ringan atau sedikit humor..**

**Btw Himi ucapkan SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2013!**

**Saengil chukkae hamnida SUNGMIN oppa!**

**Dan buat yang menunggu "Sexy Boy" dan "My Bossy Boy" tolong sabar ya..**

**Do'ain Himi bisa selesai in hari ini atau paling tidak minggu ini.**

**Karena mungkin minggu ini terakhir kalinya Himi update ff sebelum hiatus untuk serius mengikuti persiapan UN..**

**Do'akan Himi supaya sukses ya reader-deul?**

**GOD BLESS US!**

**Himi Chan**

**PS: tolong hargai kerja keras Himi dalam mengetik ff ini. Himi tidak butuh uang atau reward apapun, cukup komentar dari reader-deul sekalian entah itu kritik, pujian atau motivasi. karena setiap review kalian adalah nyawa Himi dalam menulis^^  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"Kyu, tenanglah.."ucap Ryeowook menahan tangis, mencoba meredakan amarah Kyuhyun.

"Baik jika memang itu keinginan kalian!"Kyuhyun seolah tuli dengan segala yang ada di sekitarnya, dia tak mendengar Ryeowook yang memintanya untuk tenang.

"BUBARKAN SUPER JUNIOR!"

**PROMISE YOU**

**By Himi Chan**

**Cast: Super Junior member**

**Genre: Family, Brothership**

**Rated: T**

**Desclaimer:**

**All character are belong to God and their self, tapi.. YESUNG boleh buat saya kan?**

**Warning: OOC**

**a/n: maaf saya lupa menjelaskan latar waktu ff ini sebelumnya, latar waktu ff ini adalah pada minggu terakhir bulan December 2012.**

**Himi Chan**

**Present**

"BUBARKAN SUPER JUNIOR!"teriak Kyuhyun dengan penuh amarah.

Semua terbelalak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Sebuah kalimat tabu yang selama ini tak pernah sekalipun mereka pikirkan, apalagi mereka harapkan. Sebuah kalimat terlarang. Hal yang amat sangat mereka hindari, yang dahulu mereka wanti – wanti untuk tak akan melakukan hal terlarang itu. Hanya dengan satu kalimat itu, hati mereka semua terasa berdenyut, perih. Dahulu, mereka mati – matian, berjanji akan selalu bersama apapun yang terjadi, melawan segala rintangan agar tak akan ada kalimat seperti itu keluar, baik dari mulut Kyuhyun ataupun dari orang lain.

Plak!

"Kyuhyun!"bentak Siwon keras, setelah tangannya sempat menampar Kyuhyun.

Baru kali ini, baru kali ini Siwon berteriak begitu keras pada orang lain, bahkan menampar orang lain. Hal yang tak terduga sama sekali. Semua orang tahu, jika Siwon adalah 'the real angel' di Super Junior. Bukan rahasia lagi, Siwon dikenal sebagai sosok yang taat beribadah, amat sangat. Di setiap waktu luangnya dia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk membaca al kitab, hal itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya, bahkan jika Super Junior tur keliling dunia, dia selalu menanyakan letak gereja terdekat pada sang manager. Dia selalu tersenyum pada siapapun, tak pernah bersikap kasar, ataupun berkata – kata dengan nada keras pada orang lain. Jika iya, maka itu hanya dia lakukan sebagai tuntutan pekerjaan, saat ia menjadi actor. Jika kalian mencari figure orang baik yang sebenarnya, maka Siwonlah orangnya. Namun untuk kali ini, seluruh figure baik yang terbentuk runtuh seketika. Hanya dengan satu kalimat yang di ucapkan Kyuhyun, Siwon menjadi berubah, begitu keras. Raut wajahnya pun penuh amarah, sama seperti Kyuhyun.

"Wae?! Bukankah kau juga akan meninggalkan Super Junior? Untuk apa kau peduli? Bukan kah ini yang kau inginkan? Huh?!"ucap Kyuhyun dengn nada sarkas, sungguh, entah setan apa yang merasukinya.

Ryeowook hanya bisa menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Untuk saat ini dia ingin menulikan indra pendengarannya, dia tak ingin mendengar apapun. Bahkan ia ingin melupakan memori pagi ini, sungguh ia tak mampu. Pagi ini terlalu berat baginya, bertubi – tubi masalah menekan pikirannya, menghancurkan perasaannya. Bukan hanya Ryeowook, bahkan Donghae sudah terlihat menangis, tanpa suara, Eunhyuk yang duduk di sampingnya menenangkannya meskipun matanya juga telah merah akibat mati – matian menahan tangis. Sungmin dan Yesung hanya dapat diam membeku.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kalian hanya diam saja? Bukankah memang ini yang kalian mau? Super Junior bubar, Super Junior hancur, benarkan? Tidak ada gunanya kita mempertahankan Super Junior selama ini. Semuanya SIA – SIA!"teriak Kyuhyun, dia benar – benar sudah mirip dengan orang yang tengah mabuk, dia seperti orang kesetanan.

Kangin mendatangi Kyuhyun dengan sebuah botol besar berisi air, entah dari mana. Tak ada yang memperhatikan dia sebelumnya, dia berjalan mendekat menuju Kyuhyun, tangan kanannya yang membawa botol besar berisi air itu, diarahkannya pada kepala Kyuhyun. Raut wajah Kangin begitu dingin, keras, namun tak terlihat kilat amarah di kedua bola matanya, meskipun tak ada yang bisa menjamin jika dia tidak marah. Seluruh member kembali membelalakkan matanya melihat tingkah Kangin, takut – takut jika Kangin akan melakukan aksi kekerasan pada dongsaeng kesayangan mereka, Kyuhyun. Kangin memang dikenal dengan temperamennya yang agak buruk, kejadian terakhir beberapa tahun lalu, pemukulan yang ia lakukan di bar, yang menjadi salah satu factor mengapa ia melakukan wajib militer di tengah – tengah karirnya mendahului hyungdeulnya di Super Junior.

"KANGIN-AH!"teriak Yesung ketika melihat hal yang dilakukan Kangin selanjutnya.

Bukan hanya Yesung, bahkan seluruh member Super Junior, mereka semua bahkan menahan nafas ketika melihat apa yang di lakukan Kangin pada Kyuhyun. Bukan, bukan sebuah pukulan, bukan sebuah tindakan kekerasan, namun tindakan yang cukup keras yang dapat menampar perasaan Kyuhyun. Kangin mengguyur Kyuhyun, menumpahkan air yang ada di dalam botol besar tersebut ke kepala Kyuhyun. Membuat seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun basah kuyup, air yang awalnya membasahi rambut ikalnya turun merayapi tubuhnya, membuat seluruh tubuh dan pakaian yang dikenakannya ikut basah karena Kangin terus menumpuhkan air itu, hingga botol besar di tangannya kosong.

"Dinginkan kepalamu, magnae!"desisnya tajam,tak keras namun begitu menusuk di hati Kyuhyun.

"Pikirkan dulu setiap kata yang ingin kau ucapkan sebelum kau mengucapkannya, pikirkan apa akibat dari hal yang kau lakukan. Bukankah kau jenius? Harusnya kau tidak bertindak bodoh seperti tadi."lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun hanya dapat diam membatu, kepalanya tertunduk. Bibirnya membisu. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, tapi seluruh member yakin, tindakan Kangin tadi benar – benar berkesan pada psikis sang magnae, meskipun mereka tak dapat menyalahkan tindakan Kangin tadi, karena tindakan Kangin itu memang ada benarnya. Kangin hanya diam melihat Kyuhyun membatu, namun setelah beberapa saat dia berbalik, memandang tajam kepada seluruh member.

"Kalian juga, sebaiknya kita akhiri saja pembicaraan kita pagi ini. Kembalilah ke kamar kalian masing – masing. Beristirahatlah, mumpung masih ada waktu, karena sore nanti kita akan ada jadwal. Dan kau Siwon, sebaiknya kau segera pergi, bukankah kau seharusnya syuting pagi ini, mereka pasti sudah menunggumu."ucap Kangin yang kemudian dijawab dengan anggukan oleh seluruh member, kecuali Kyuhyun, dia masih sibuk dengan dunianya.

Siwon segera beranjak mengenakan mantel tebalnya sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan dorm menuju ke lokasi syuting dramanya, tanpa berpamitan. Donghae dan Eunhyuk segera masuk ke kamar, diikuti Ryeowook, Shindong, dan Sungmin, menyisakan Yesung, Kangin dan Kyuhyun di ruang tengah. Ketika yang lain telah masuk ke dalam kamar, Yesung pun berdiri, berjalan mendekati Kangin.

"Gomawo, Kangin-ah. Aku tak menyangka kau berubah secepat ini."ucap Yesung tersenyum lembut kepada Kangin.

Dia benar – benar tak menyangka, Kangin yang dulunya bersikap temperamen, berpikiran pendek, dan lebih memilih mengenakan kekerasan untuk menyelesaikan masalah kini telah berubah menjadi namja dengan sikapnya yang begitu dewasa dan cukup bijaksana.

"Kau pun telah banyak berubah, hyung…"ucap Kangin lirih, entah mengapa ada sebersit rasa kecewa dalam nada perkataannya. Yesung bisa merasakannya, hatinya sedikit berdenyut perih saat Kangin mengatakannya.

"Kumohon, pikirkan baik – baik keputusanmu, berkali – kali. Pikirkan apa yang akan menjadi akibat dari langkah yang kau pilih. Aku tak akan menghalangi apapun keputusanmu, hyung. Tapi kuharap keputusanmu tak mengecewakanku dan yang lainnya."ucap Kangin dan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Yesung.

Yesung diam mendengar perkataan Kangin, tanpa sadar setetes air matanya turun membasahi wajahnya. Dia tersenyum miris, dia tahu jika hal yang di pilihnya mungkin salah, tidak, tapi benar – benar salah. Namun dia tak punya pilihan lain.

"Mianhe, Kangin-ah. Jeongmal mianheyo."ucapnya lirih.

**PROMISE YOU**

**By Himi Chan**

Sungmin berjalan menuju ruang tengah segera setelah dia mengambil handuk dan selimut dari dalam kamar. Ketika dia tiba di ruang tengah, dia hanya mendapati sang magnae seorang diri. Masih dengan posisi yang sama, berdiri sendirian dengan kepala yang menunduk dalam. Helai ikalnya masih menyisakan tetes – tetes air sisa peristiwa pagi tadi. Sungmin menghela nafas panjang. Dia berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun, tanpa berkata – kata dia menggiring Kyuhyun untuk duduk di sofa. Kyuhyun hanya diam, menurut. Setelah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun duduk di sofa, Sungmin segera mengeringkan badan Kyuhyun yang masih basah dengan handuk yang di bawanya. Dia mengusap seluruh badan Kyuhyun, dengan lembut, penuh perhatian. Dia mengusap rambut Kyuhyun hingga tak tersisa tetes – tetes air lagi. Kemudian menutupi tubuh Kyuhyun dengan selimut, mencoba menghindarkan Kyuhyun dari rasa dingin. Namun Kyuhyun tetap diam, tak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan Sungmin padanya.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun iba, dihadapannya kini sang magnae benar – benar terlihat menyedihkan. Poker face yang di kenakan Kyuhyun tak dapat menghalangi Sungmin untuk membaca perasaan sebenarnya sang magnae. Karena Sungmin begitu mengenal Kyuhyun, begitu memahaminya, tak ada orang lain seperti dia di dorm ini yang atau seperti apa sebenarnya Kyuhyun selain dia. Dan tanpa banyak berfikir, Sungmin segera memeluk Kyuhyun. Erat, meskipun masih tak mendapat respon dari Kyuhyun. Dia benar – benar terguncang dengan kejadian tadi.

"Ku mohon, Kyu. Jangan seperti ini.. ku mohon."ucap Sungmin lirih, tepat di samping telinga Kyuhyun.

Tangannya bergerak mengusap punggung Kyuhyun, mencoba memberikan ketenangan pada sang Magnae. Dan tanpa dia duga, Kyuhyun kini menumpukan kepalanya pada bahu Sungmin. Dia menangis tanpa suara. Sungmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Dia tahu, dia juga menjadi salah satu penyebab kesedihan Kyuhyun, dia juga yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun menangis seperti ini. Tapi dia tetap berusaha menguatkan Kyuhyun. Apapun yang terjadi, dia akan selalu menjadi penyangga Kyuhyun.

Setelah dirasa cukup tenang, Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya. Dia memandang Kyuhyun, dia sudah tidak menangis, tapi wajahnya masih menampakkan dengan jelas bekas – bekas air mata yang mengalir. Sungmin mengusap bekas air mata di wajah Kyuhyun dengan ibu jarinya. Lembut, sangat berhati – hati ketika menyentuh permukaan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Tunggulah disini, aku akan membuat minuman hangat untukmu."ucap Sungmin tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

Meskipun tetap tak mendapat respon dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin tetap beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun menuju dapur di dorm mereka. Dia ingin membuat minum hangat untuk Kyuhyun, dia harap hal itu dapat membantu Kyuhyun menenangkan pikirannya, minimal membuat Kyuhyun sedikit rileks. Setelah selesai berkutat di dalam dapur, dia segera kembali berjalan menuju ruang tengah, tempat dimana Kyuhyun berada, dengan sebuah cangkir yang uap nya yang masih mengepul di tangannya. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat tak menemukan sosok Kyuhyun di sana, hanya handuk dan selimut yang tadi ia pakai untuk menghangatkan Kyuhyun yang masih tersisa, tergeletak begitu saja di lantai.

"Kyu..?"

**PROMISE YOU**

**By Himi Chan**

Kyuhyun berjalan dalam, kepala menunduk tak memperhatikan jalan yang ada di depannya. Dirinya hanya berpikir untuk mencari ketenangan, kesendirian. Dimana dia bisa berpikir lebih jernih, seperti yang dikatakan Kangin. Dia tak butuh apapun, yang dia butuhkan hanya ketenangan. Dia terus berjalan tak tentu arah, hanya menuruti kemana kakinya melangkah, tanpa dia sadari telah seberapa jauh dia meninggalkan dorm. Sebenarnya letak dimana dirinya saat ini tak begitu jauh dari dorm Super Junior, Kyuhyun hanya berjalan di sekitar wilayah SM ent saja, sehingga dia dapat tetap tenang berjalan tanpa mengenakan penyamaran. Tubuhnya sedikit menggigil karena hawa dingin menusuk hingga ke dalam tulangnya, tak heran karena saat ini musim dingin tengah melanda Korea Selatan, di tempat dimana dia berada. Sebenarnya pakaian yang dia kenakan saat ini bisa terbilang cukup untuk menghangatkan dirinya, hanya saja karena ulah Kangin yang mengguyur dirinya dengan air tadi membuat pakaian yang ia kenakan basah. Meskipun Sungmin telah membantunya untuk sedikit mengeringkan tubuh dan pakaian yang ia kenakan, tetap saja pakaian itu terasa lembab, basah. Karena dingin yang menderanya, dia melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuhnya sendiri, bermaksud mengikat hawa panas dari tubuhnya agar tak menghilang begitu saja diterpa udara dingin bulan Desember. Dia terus berjalan hingga tak sadar tubuhnya telah menabrak tubuh sosok tinggi yang ada di hadapannya. Tanpa mengangkat kepalanya untuk tahu siapa yang dia tabrak Kyuhyun langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya, bermaksud meminta maaf.

"Joseongaeyo.. jeongmal joseonghamnida.."ucap Kyuhyun meminta maaf.

Sosok itu hanya diam, tak merespon permintaan maaf Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang memang juga bukan orang yang terlalu perduli pun segera berjalan kembali hendak meninggalkan orang yang telah dia tabrak tadi. Hingga tangan sosok tersebut menghentikan langkahnya karena jemarinya memegang pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun erat.

"Lepaskan.."ucap Kyuhyun datar, dirinya benar – benar tak ingin diganggu saat ini. Namun sosok tersebut tetap diam, tak mengindahkan kata – kata Kyuhyun, bahkan ia semankin mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kubilang lepaskan!"kini Kyuhyun berucap dengan nada sedikit keras, cukup jengkel dengan ulah sosok tak di kenalnya itu. Namun sosok itu tetap tidak bergeming.

Menyerah, Kyuhyun pun berbalik untuk mengetahui siapa sosok yang telah menganggu dirinya. Sosok yang telah dengan keras kepalanya tak mau melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun. Sosok yang ternyata selama ini cukup Kyuhyun kenali, bahkan dia merupakan satu dari sedikit orang yang benar – benar dekat dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kau…"

"Anyeong, Kyuhyun-ah."ucap sosok itu sembari memberikan smirk terbaiknya pada Kyuhyun.

**PROMISE YOU**

**By Himi Chan**

"Hyung.."

"Nde, Sungmin-ah.."ucap Yesung yang ketika itu tengah sibuk dengan smartphone miliknya.

Merasa sedikit terusik dengan kedatangan Sungmin ke kamarnya, Yesung segera mengakhiri kegiatannya. Dia memandang Sungmin, kemudian mengernyit heran, tak biasanya Sungmin datang ke kamarnya. Apalagi saat ini Sungmin menampakkan raut wajah gelisah. Sungguh tak biasanya.

"Ada apa, Sungmin-ah? Apa yang telah terjadi?"tanya Yesung ketika Sungmin kini telah duduk di sampingnya.

"Kyuhyun.."ucap Sungmin menggantungkan kata – katanya.

"Ada apa dengan, Kyuhyun?"tanya Yesung, dirinya semakin mengernyit heran, ada apa sebenarnya dengan Kyuhyun?

"Hyung, Kyuhyun menghilang..."

"Mwo?"

Yesung kini tampak terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sungmin. Setelah kejadian hebat yang menggemparkan mereka tadi pagi, kini di tambah dengan peristiwa menghilangnya Kyuhyun. Sungguh, hari ini adalah hari terburuk baginya. Yesung memijit keningnya perlahan, mencoba mengurangi rasa pening yang menderanya.

"Bagaimana ini, hyung? Aku takut jika dia benar – benar menghilang."tanya Sungmin, raut wajahnya terlihat sangat panic.

"Tenanglah, Sungminnie. Jangan terlalu panic, aku yakin Kyuhyun akan kembali lagi ke sini. Aku tahu dia, dia bukan orang yang akan meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya. Dia pasti akan kembali sebelum jadwal dimulai. Tenanglah.."ucap Yesung menenangkan.

Sesungguhnya, Yesung tak kalah panic seperti Sungmin. Tapi dia mencoba berpikir panjang dan positif. Jika dia tak tenang, maka apa jadinya dongsaengnya yang satu ini? Dongsaeng yang paling perhatian terhadap magnaenya melebihi siapapun di Super Junior.

"Tapi hyung, saat ini Kyuhyun pasti sedang sangat kalut. Aku takut jika dia melakukan hal yang tidak – tidak."

"Bukankah kau yang paling mengenal Kyuhyunnie, Sungmin-ah? Kyuhyun bukan namja berpikiran pendek, dia bahkan lebih dewasa jika dibandingkan dengan namja lain seumurannya. Apalagi Kangin telah memperingatkannya tadi, aku yakin Kyuhyun pasti tak akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kita inginkan."ucap Yesung tersenyum, mencoba memberikan ketenangan kepada Sungmin.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Apa kita harus memberi tahu yang lainnya?"tanya Sungmin.

"Ani, untuk saat ini cukup hanya kita berdua saja yang tahu. Jangan buat yang lain khawatir, jika setengah jam sebelum jadwal perform Kyuhyun belum tiba juga, baru kita beritahu mereka. Aku tak tega melihat mereka yang tertekan menjadi bertambah parah karena mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyunnie."ucap Yesung bijaksana.

Sungmin mengangguk mendengar jawaban Yesung yang memang ada benarnya. Dari dulu dia sangat kagum dengan Yesung yang bijaksana, dia selalu berpikir matang dalam segala hal. Mungkin ini yang membuat semua member, tak terkecuali dirinya sangat terkejut ketika mendengar Yesung memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Super Junior.

"Hyung, aku takut. Apakah aku sudah benar dengan memutuskan keluar dari Super Junior? Apakah aku telah menyakiti mereka terlalu jauh? Aku takut, hyung.. aku takut.."ucap Sungmin dengan nada yang terdengar gemetar, sangat ketakutan.

Yesung tersenyum miris melihat Sungmin yang tertekan dan ketakutan, dia menggeser dirinya sedikit untuk lebih mendekat pada Sungmin. Jemari mungilnya menyentuh pucuk kepala Sungmin, mengelusnya lebut, turus ke bawah searah gravitasi hingga menyentuh punggungnya dan mengelusnya berulang kali, perlahan. Dia sendiri yang paling tahu seperti apa yang Sunmin rasakan, dia sendiri juga mengalaminya. Namun dia tak tahu harus memberi jawaban seperti apa. Ini terlalu rumit, sulit, ambigu. Semua serba salah.

"Aku tahu, Sungmin-ah. Tapi yakinlah pada apa yang kau pilih. Karena itu, pikirkan baik – baik pilihanmu. Jangan sampai kau salah memilih."ucap Yesung berbisik, kembali mencoba menenangkan Sungmin meskipun sebenarnya dia sendiri tak yakin dengan apa yang dia katakan karena dia sendiripun belum bisa menentukan pilihan yang benar.

**PROMISE YOU**

**By Himi Chan**

Kyuhyun duduk di sebuah café yang ada di dalam wilayah SM ent bersama dengan sosok tinggi tadi. Di depannya kini terdapat berbagai macam makanan yang mereka berdua pesan, tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyentuh semua makanan yang ada di hadapannya. Berbeda dengan namja di hadapannya yang sedang dengan lahapnya memasukkan seluruh makanan yang ada di hadapannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Sejak kapan kau kembali dari Jepang, Min?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Baru saja."jawab sosok tinggi yang ternyata ada magnae dari boyband legendaris TVXQ! yang juga sekaligus sahabat terbaik Kyuhyun.

"Ah, kenapa kau cepat sekali kembali? Tak bisakah kau lebih lama lagi di Jepang?"ucap Kyuhyun seolah – olah kecewa dengan kedatangan Changmin.

"Ya! Apa kau tidak bisa merindukanku sekali saja? Bukankah aku ini sahabatmu? Eoh?"

"Eh? Sejak kapan?"

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun!"Changmin berteriak marah.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah Changmin. Changmin yang sedang kesal merupakan hiburan tersendiri baginya. Menggoda sahabatnya, Shim Changmin, mungkin bisa di bilang sebagai suplay tenaga baginya. Apalagi di saat tertekan seperti ini, dalam hati dia berterimakasih pada Changmin. Berkatnya, Kyuhyun bisa sedikit melupakan kesedihannya, sedikit mengurangi beban batinnya, meskipun hanya sedikit tapi itu sangat berarti bagi Kyuhyun.

"Hahahaha.. lalu dimana Yunho hyung? Kenapa kau tak bersama dengannya? Bukankah kau bilang kau baru saja pulang dari Jepang?"tanya Kyuhyun kembali.

"Jadi sahabatmu itu aku atau Yunho hyung? Huh?"jawab Changmin sinis, sepertinya dia mulai benar – benar kesal.

"Sepertinya berteman dengan Yunho hyung juga menarik."

"Aku yakin Yunho hyung tidak akan mau berteman dengan evil magnae sepertimu. Kau harusnya bersyukur. Seorang Shim Changmin yang sangat baik hati ini mau berteman denganmu."ucap Changmin sembari menepuk – nepuk dada bidangnya dengan bangga.

Kyuhyun hanya membalas perkataan Changmin dengan decihan pelan, seperti mengejek. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri, memang benar dirinya bersyukur mempunyai sahabat sebaik Changmin.

"Sudahlah, jawab saja pertanyaanku tadi."

"Soal Yunho hyung? Setiba di bandara tadi dia segera pergi ke kantor sajangnim bersama manager hyung mengurus beberapa kontrak job dan juga mengurus hal – hal mengenai persiapan konser tur dunia kami tahun depan."ucap Changmin menjelaskan.

"Oh.. Ya! Changmin jelek, kenapa kau malah bersantai disini dan tak membantu hyungnim mu, eoh? Yunho hyung sudah bekerja sedangkan kau malah seenaknya disini. Kau itu yang magnae evil!" kini ganti Kyuhyun yang mencerca Changmin.

"Ya! Siapa yang kau bilang jelek, eoh? Sebenarnya aku sudah menawarkan diri untuk membantu Yunho hyung. Tetapi dia menolak, dia malah menyuruhku untuk istirahat terlebih dahulu sebelum membantunya. Sebenarnya aku kasihan kepada Yunho hyung, sejak grup kami pecah tugasnya sebagai leader semakin banyak, aku yakin dia pasti tertekan, sama sepertiku. Tapi dia tak mau membebaniku, padahal seharusnya dia sadar sekarang ini dia tak memiliki siapa – siapa selain aku. Seharusnya dia juga bersandar padaku, bukan menanggungnya seorang diri. Dasar hyung bodoh!"ucap Changmin, kini raut wajahnya terlihat sedih.

Kyuhyun mendengarkan dengan baik apa yang Changmin ceritakan tadi. Dia baru sadar, ternyata Changmin nya yang selalu ceria itu bisa terlihat sedih juga. Mendengar cerita Changmin tadi, mengenai grupnya yang pecah, dia kembali teringat dengan kejadian pagi tadi. Apakah grupnya akan berakhir seperti grup Changmin?

"Kau tahu, Kyu? Terkadang aku menyesal dahulu membiarkan Jaejoong hyung, Yoochun hyung, dan Junsu hyung pergi meninggalkan kami. Tapi, aku tak bisa berbuat apa – apa. Yang pasti, aku yakin apa yang terjadi sekarang adalah hal yang telah ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan. Hal yang terbaik bagiku dan Yunho hyung."lanjut Changmin.

Kyuhyun terhenyak mendengar kata – kata Changmin, begitu dalam, menyentuh hatinya. Membuatnya berpikir berulang kali, mengenai semua tindakannya tadi, membuatnya kembali seseorang yang berpikir panjang dan hati – hati.

"Changmin-ah.."ucap Kyuhyun tiba – tiba.

"Eum?"

"Jika kau diberi kesempatan untuk kembali ke waktu sebelumnya, sesaat sebelum kau dan Yunho hyung harus berpisah dengan Jaejoon hyung, Yoochun hyung, dan Junsu hyung. Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kau tetap akan membiarkan mereka pergi?"

"Aku harap aku bisa seperti itu, meskipun aku tahu takdir pula yang akhirnya memisahkan kami, tapi setidaknya aku akan mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tetap mempertahankan kebersamaan kami, tidak diam saja seperti aku yang dahulu. Kau tahu, Kyu? Satu hal yang aku sesali dulu adalah, karena aku merasa tak berdaya, dan aku tak melakukan apapun."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Changmin, dia sudah menduga sahabatnya akan menjawab seperti apa yang dia inginkan. Karena Changmin memang terlalu mirip dengan dia. Atau mungkin dia dan Changmin memang terlalu memiliki ikatan batin yang kuat? Entahlah.

"Gomawo, Changmin-ah!"ucap Kyuhyun tulus.

"Mwo? Memang aku sudah melakukan apa?"Tanya Changmin polos.

"Sudahlah, lupakan. Hari ini aku yang traktir, makan lah sepuasnya."

"Jinjja?! Apa kau sedang sakit? Huh? Tak biasanya kau mentraktirku?"tanya Chanmin tak percaya, hal seperti ini memang sangat jarang terjadi. Kyuhyun biasanya akan menolak mentraktir Changmin, mengingat nafsu makan Changmin yang terlampau besar, sudah pasti sekali mentraktir uang di dompetnya bisa ludes. Biasanya mereka akan membayar sendiri – sendiri pesanan mereka, tapi lebih sering Changmin yang mentraktir Kyuhyun.

"Jika kau banyak tanya aku batalkan tawaranku."ucap Kyuhyun yang mulai jengah.

"Andweee! Baiklah, gomawo Kyuhyunnie, kau memang sahabat terbaikku!"ucap Changmin tersenyum lebar, dia tak bisa melepaskan 'jackpot' seperti ini begitu saja, apalagi dari Kyuhyun. Dan sesegera mungkin dia memakan kembali makanannya dan tak malu untuk meminta porsi ekstra, ahh Shim Changmin…

" Pelayan, aku tambah 5 porsi lagi!"

**PROMISE YOU**

**By Himi Chan**

"Darimana saja kau, Kyu?"tanya Yesung ketika mendapati Kyuhyun yang baru saja masuk ke dorm.

Yesung bernafas lega karena akhirnya Kyuhyun kembali seperti perkiraannya, sehingga dia tak perlu membuat yang lain ikut khawatir seperti dirinya dan Sungmin. Yesung sengaja menunggu Kyuhyun kembali, dia benar – benar khawatir pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku pergi bersama temanku."jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Yesung menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya sang magnae sedang tak ingin diganggu saat ini. Terlihat dari nada jawaban yang dia katakan.

"Lain kali pamitlah terlebih dahulu, jangan membuat Sungmin khawatir denganmu yang tiba – tiba menghilang. Istirahatlah, satu jam lagi kita ada jadwal, kita harus bersiap – siap."ucap Yesung menasehati.

Kyuhyun hanya diam mendengarkan, dan tanpa aba – aba dia berjalan memasuki kamarnya meninggalkan Yesung sendirian. Ketika dia memasuki kamarnya, hal yang dia lihat pertama kali adalah Sungmin yang tengah bergelung dalam selimut kasurnya, tertidur. Namun raut wajahnya menampakka kegelisahan, keningnya berkerut. Kyuhyun datang mendekat, dia duduk di pinggiran kasur Sungmin.

"Mian, hyung. Kau pasti khawatir. Mianhe.."ucap Kyuhyun lirih, lebih terdengar seperti bisikan, tak ingin menggangu tidur Sungmin.

"Dan sekali lagi maaf, hyung. Aku tak akan bisa membiarkanmu meninggalkan Super Junior bergitu saja, kami membutuhkanmu, dan aku sangat membutuhkanmu."ucapnya kembali berbisik.

Kyuhyun menatap dalam wajah Sungmin yang tengah tertidur. Raut wajah kekhawatiran Sungmin kini telah berangsur – ansur mulai menghilang. Digantikan wajah polosnya. Kyuhyun terus memandangnya, tak bosan.

"Aku mohon, jangan pergi, hyung. Jangan pergi.."katanya memohon.

"Jika kau memang tetap bersikeras untuk keluar, setidaknya biarkan aku mencoba menghentikanmu. Biarkan aku mecoba menarikmu kembali bersama kami. Aku menyayangimu, hyung."ucap Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya beranjak ke tempat tidurnya sendiri dan berbaring tidur.

Dan tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, tepat beberapa saat setelah dirinya terbang ke alam mimpi, Sungmin membuka kedua matanya lebar – lebar. Sebenarnya dia tak tidur dari tadi. Dia tahu ketika Kyuhyun kembali ke kamar dan apa yang dilakukannya. Dia mendengar semuanya. Dan tanpa sadar air mata kini telah menggenang di kedua pelupuk matanya.

'_Hentikan aku, Kyu.. tolong hentikan aku..'_

**PROMISE YOU**

**By Himi Chan**

Ini sudah seminggu semenjak kejadian dimana Yesung, Sungmin, dan Siwon mengatakan akan berhenti dari Super Junior. Dan sampai saat ini, tak ada orang lain yang tahu mengenai hal ini kecuali member Super Junior sendiri. Tak ada yang berubah dari Super Junior, semua member bersikap seperti biasa. Seolah – olah tak ada yang terjadi. Yesung tetap dengan tingkah anehnya, Sungmin dengan aegyo nya, dan Siwon yang terus sibuk. Member lain pun juga sama. Semua masih sama seperti sebelum ada kejadian itu minggu lalu. Mereka masih tetap ceria, benar – benar, kejadian pahit itu seperti mimpi saja. Namun jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, ada yang berubah dengan magnae kita, meskipun dia masih tetap jahil seperti biasanya, namun Kyuhyun kini mulai sedikit pendiam dan sering melamun. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

Seperti saat ini, dorm memang dalam keadaan cukup sepi karena banyak member yang memiliki jadwal. Menyisakan Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Yesung dan Ryeowook. Kyuhyun tengah sibuk menonton acara tv bersama Ryeowook dan Sungmin. Namun sungguh, pikirannya tak pernah berada di sana. Pikirannya sibuk memikirkan hal lain.

"Ya! Kyu!"teriak Ryeowook tiba - tiba, mengagetkan Kyuhyun.

"Ah.. N-ne. Waeyo, Wookie hyung?"jawab Kyuhyun gugup, karena dia tertangkap basah tengah melamun.

"Kau melamun. Eoh?"

"Aniyo."Kyuhyun mencoba mengelak.

"Tapi sedari tadi kau tak menyahut ketika aku dan Sungmin hyung berbicara padamu."

"Benarkah? Ah, aku sedang mengantuk. Sebaiknya aku pergi ke kamar."

Kyuhyun segera pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook dan Sungmin. Dia sedang tak ingin ditanyai macam – macam oleh duo DJ di Sukira itu. Lebih baik baginya untuk tidur dikamar, untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Ketika dia berjalan menuju kamar dimana dia dan Sungmin tidur, tak sengaja tertangkap oleh indra penglihatannya Yesung yang tengah duduk seorang diri di dalam kamarnya sendiri, pintu kamar Yesung memang setengah terbuka. Ah, dia baru ingat jika Yesung sedari tadi tidak bergabung bergabung bersama dirinya, Sungmin, dan Ryeowook tadi. Apa yangah dia lakukan sedari tadi? Kyuhyun begitu penasaran sehingga mendatangi Yesung di dalam kamarnya.

Kini tampak lebih jelas apa yang dilakukan Yesung sebenarnya. Dia tengah duduk di pinggir salah satu sisi tempat tidurnya. Memandang kearah sebuah kertas yang ada ditangannya, sangat serius, hingga dia tak menyadari kedatangan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung."panggil Kyuhyun.

"Ah, Kyu. Sedang apa kau disini?"tanya Yesung yang terkejut dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun di kamarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hyung?"bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Yesung, Kyuhyun malah balik bertanya padanya.

"Ah, bukan apa – apa."jawab Yesung mencoba mengelak.

"Kertas apa itu, hyung?"tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi, menginterogasi Yesung.

Yesung diam tak menjawab, sepertinya dia enggan menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak habis akal, dia segera merebut paksa kertas yang ada di tangan Yesung. Matanya terbelalak ketika dia membaca kertas apa sebenarnya yang ada di tangannya.

"I-ini.."kata – kata Kyuhyun terhenti, menggantung tak jelas.

"Itu surat pengunduran diriku dari agensi ini dan pemberhentian dari segala aktifitasku di Super Junior. Di belakangnya adalah surat pemutusan kontrak antara aku dan SM ent."

"Hyung, kau…"Kyuhyun tak sanggup melanjutkan kata – katanya, dia benar shock membaca lembaran – lembaran kertas yang ada di tangannya.

"Tenang saja, aku belum keluar dari Super Junior. Surat itu harus ditandatangi oleh sajangnim, baru aku resmi keluar dari Super Junior dan SM ent…"

Yesung tersenyum miris ketika mengatakan kertas – kerta apa sesungguhnya yang di pegang oleh Kyuhyun. Sejujurnya dia tak ingin ada member Super Junior yang tahu mengenai berkas – berkas itu, terlebih Kyuhyun, orang yang paling keras menentangnya untuk keluar dari Super Junior. Namun sepertinya takdir memang ingin menempatkannya dalam keadaan sulit, orang yang paling dia tidak inginkan untuk tahu nyatanya malah tahu pertamakali. Dan dia tidak bisa tidak berterus terang kepada Kyuhyun. Dia pun hanya bisa menghela nafas berat.

"..dan rencananya aku akan menyerahkan surat – surat itu kepada sajangnim.. secepatnya.."

**TBC**

**Anyeong^^**

**Saya kembali lagi dengan chapter ke-2 Promise You**

**Adakah yang menunggu? Sesuai janji saya, saya mengupdate cerita ini minggu ini.**

**Dan maaf, ada beberapa hal yang ingin saya sampaikan mengenai ff ini kepada readerdeul sekalian. Jadi tolong di perhatikan.**

**Pertama, mengenai cerita ini. Jujur saya tahu kalau saya sangat kejam. Sangat tega karena membuat cerita seperti ini. Yah, saya akui itu, saya sendiri setelah membaca sendiri cerita yang saya buat rasanya ingin memaki diri sendiri, tapi saya puas karena saya bisa menyalurkan ide saya.**

**Jujur, setelah saya membaca ff ini saya langsung berkata, "Amit – amit Ya Allah.." dan ketika saya ingat kalau saya sendirilah yang telah menulis ff ini, rasanya saya ingin menghilang ke dunia lain. Tapi, percayalah, saya TAK PERNAH INGIN ATAUPUN BERHARAP AGAR SUPER JUNIOR BUBAR.**

**Saya bukan seorang antis, saya adalah seorang ELF, dan bias saya adalah YESUNG. Dan tentu saja, saya selalu berharap akan kebaikan idola saya. Bukan berharap mereka bubar, tapi berharap agar mereka SELALU BERSAMA SELAMANYA. ^^**

**Saya sendiri heran dengan diri saya sendiri, kenapa saya bisa setega ini membuat Yesung (selaku bias tercinta saya) dan Super Junior menjadi begini galau. Tapi sudahlah.. yang perlu saya tekan kan sekali lagi adalah ini hanyalah sebuah fanfiksi. Yang berarti hampir keseluruhan dari isi cerita ini adalah FIKSI BELAKA, jangan di percaya! Ini hanya cerita dari seorang author yang tak jelas fikirannya.**

**Kedua, ada yang bertanya apakah ff ini terinspirasi dari ff "Falling Star" atau "Rising Star"? Jawabannya adalah IYA. Iyagi7154 adalah author favorit saya, saya benar – benar mengagumi karya – karya nya yang luar biasa itu. Sebelumnya saya sudah pernah bilang jika saya ingin belajar membuat ff dengan emosi yang sedikit berat(?) karena sebelum2nya saya selalu membuat ff yg ringan atau sedikit humor. Dan ff Falling Star milik Iyagi-ssi benar – benar mendasari pikiran saya dalam membuat ff ini. Saya sendiri sudah meminta ijin darinya mengenai kelanjutan ff ini. ^^**

**Baiklah, saat REVIEW CORNER::**

**LeoCloudy :: Benar, itu memang mimpi terburuk bagi semua ELF di dunia. T_T Semoga hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, saya percaya SJ tidak akan pernah berpisah^^ Ghamsahamnida.. Maaf jika membuat kamu hampir menangis m(_ _)m**

**lee gyuraaa :: Jangan dibayangkan! lebih baik buang pikiran itu jauh – jauh.. ne, ff ini tetap lanjut, selama ide saya masih bermunculan^^**

**LylaAkariN **** :: Mianhe.. jeongmal mianhe.. T_T ini sudah update, gag lama kan?^^ Kita sama – sama fokus buat UN tahun ini! fighting! Kita pasti LULUS!**

**ichigo song :: Mianhe.. jeongmal mianheyo.. aduh saya harus bagaimana untuk bertanggung jawab? saya kasih permen aja ya? jangan nangis lagi.. hehehe.. saya gag mau buat lebih menyiksa lagi, entar kamu bisa nangis seember :P**

**dming :: Ghamsahamnida^^ kenapa brothership? karena saya ingin belajar, saya gag pernah bikin ff brothership sebelumnya. Klo Boyslove ada kox, coba tengok ff saya yang lain (Sexy Boy dan My Bossy Boy). Sesuai permintaanmu, Kyumin moment sudah saya sisipkan. Terimakasih sudah menunggu^^**

**Blackyuline :: Ne, ini sudah lanjut^^ Gak bakal bubar, percayalah!**

**kyukyu712 :: bukan hanya Kyuhyun, saya juga stress, sudah mendekati gila malah T_T ini gak lama kan?**

**misskyuKYU :: kira – kira apa yaa? hehe.. terimakasih banyak!^^ sekali lagi terimakasih karena sudah mau menunggu^^**

**lytaimoet812 :: Udah lanjut kox^^**

**TrinCloudSparkyu :: Hehehe.. jangan dibayangin, lupakan aja pikiran buruk itu. Kyu kan memang titisan evil xD terimakasih.. ini udah lanjut^^**

**sjflywin :: jinjja? Semoga memenuhi harapan chingu.. saya juga gak ingin mereka bubar. Ne! terimakasih atas reviewnya^^**

**demikyu :: gamsahamnida^^ gag akan..**

**Littlekid hyunnie :: Jinjja? Terimakasih banyak, ternyata gak sia – sia saya berkutat semalaman sambil dengerin lagu – lagu galau. Ghamsahamnida^^**

**choYeonRin :: Terimakasih, nado bangapseumnida^^ Percaya kalau hal itu gak akan terjadi!**

** :: Ne^^**

**ri3chywookie :: anyeong, chingu. Untuk review chingu udah saya balas di atas. Tolong percaya, saya benar – benar tidak pernah ingin Super Junior Bubar. Saya minta maaf jika ff saya ini membuat chingu sakit hati. Karena itu, saya gak memaksa chingu untuk tetap terus mengikuti dan membaca ff ini. Saya tidak mau ff saya malah jadinya menyakiti orang lain. Jeongmal Mianheyo m(_ _)m terimakasih chingu sudah mau repot – repot membaca dan review, bahkan sampai dua kali.. terimakasih^^**

**SunakumaKYUMIN :: ini sudah lanjut^^**

**fikyu :: aduh, geregetan gimana? tanggapan saya mengenai review chingu ada di atas^^**

**Hyun Ran :: Ghamsahamnida^^ saya tidak bisa janji untuk update kilat, tapi saya selalu berusaha^^**

**DIANA ANDIANI :: Amin! makasih atas do'anya.. terimakasih^^ ini sudah saya usahakan.. tidak lebih dari seminggu bukan?**

**Specialgyunim :: aduh, jangan lebay dehhh~ cengo gw liat review lu. Hahahaha~ ah, semoga gag ada lagi yg bilang gw kejam dan tega.. T_T hahaha.. makasih.. kkkkk~ iya laaahhh.. bias ke dua gw skrg kan Kyuhyun^^ oke siap!**

**Sibumxoxo :: ne, ini udah lanjut^^ oke!**

**bie chan :: jinjja? mianhe kalau buat kamu jadi hampir nangis. Semoga tetap suka dengan ff saya, ghamsahamnida^^**

**Gyurievil :: Amit – amit juga, terimakasih^^ ini udah lanjut.**

**Iyagi7154 :: Maaf, jadi membuat kamu repot – repot baca ff jelek saya ini. Dan terimakasih karena sudah mereview^^ nde, saya juga berharap begitu.. saya selalu berharap Super Junior akan kembali ber13 dan lengkap dengan Zhoumi+Henry.. tenang, ini hanya fiksi belaka. Tak ada niat untuk berharap seperti ini, sungguh^^**

**Nah, dan saya ada sedikit bocoran untuk chapter depan. Saya perkirakan chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir. Dan sebisa mungkin akan saya publish minggu depan. Tapi jika akhirnya hingga minggu depan saya tidak mengupdate cerita ini atau ff saya yang lain artinya saya sudah hiatus, maaf, mengingat TO saya sudah dekat. Jika saya hiatus, saya mungkin baru bisa melanjutkan setelah UN. Karena itu, do'akan saya ya chingu?**

**dan, ff ini akan berakhir HAPPY ENDING! jadi jangan berpikir yang tidak – tidak..**

**sebagai bonus saya akan sedikit memberi preview untuk chapter mendatang::**

"**Tak ada pilihan lain, aku akan menemuinya, aku akan mencoba meyakinkannya, tak peduli jika nanti akhirnya aku akan di benci olehnya."**

"**Aku mohon, bantu aku.."**

"**Kibum hyung.. lama tidak bertemu.."**

"**Jangan main – main Kyuhyun-ssi! Kau bisa kehilangan segalanya!"**

"**Oppa, kami akan membantumu. Soal itu, serahkan saja pada kami."**

"**Andweee! ..."**

"**KYUHYUN!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Kami.."**

"**.. SUPER JUNIOR.."**

"**.. akan selalu bersama.."**

"**..SELAMANYA!"**

"**..itu janjiku padamu.."**

**bagaimana? Penasaran? karena itu tunggu terus kelanjutannya^^ tapi mungkin cerita bisa berubah tidak sesuai dengan preview.. karena itu masih ada dalam pikiran saya.**

**Baiklah, itu saja silakan jika ada yang ingin mengutarakan unek – uneknya tentang cerita ini atau cerita lainnya. Tulis saja di kotak review atau PM saya^^**

**Himi Chan**

**PS: tolong hargai kerja keras Himi dalam mengetik ff ini. Himi tidak butuh uang atau reward apapun, cukup komentar dari reader-deul sekalian entah itu kritik, pujian atau motivasi. karena setiap review kalian adalah nyawa Himi dalam menulis^^ **

**dan satu lagi, tolong jangan panggil saya 'thor' atau 'author'. Cukup panggil saya Himi. ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

"Itu surat pengunduran diriku dari agensi ini dan pemberhentian dari segala aktifitasku di Super Junior. Di belakangnya adalah surat pemutusan kontrak antara aku dan SM ent."

"Hyung, kau…"Kyuhyun tak sanggup melanjutkan kata – katanya, dia benar shock membaca lembaran – lembaran kertas yang ada di tangannya.

"Tenang saja, aku belum keluar dari Super Junior. Surat itu harus ditandatangi oleh sajangnim, baru aku resmi keluar dari Super Junior dan SM ent…"

Yesung tersenyum miris ketika mengatakan kertas – kerta apa sesungguhnya yang di pegang oleh Kyuhyun. Sejujurnya dia tak ingin ada member Super Junior yang tahu mengenai berkas – berkas itu, terlebih Kyuhyun, orang yang paling keras menentangnya untuk keluar dari Super Junior. Namun sepertinya takdir memang ingin menempatkannya dalam keadaan sulit, orang yang paling dia tidak inginkan untuk tahu nyatanya malah tahu pertamakali. Dan dia tidak bisa tidak berterus terang kepada Kyuhyun. Dia pun hanya bisa menghela nafas berat.

"..dan rencananya aku akan menyerahkan surat – surat itu kepada sajangnim.. secepatnya.."

**PROMISE YOU**

**By Himi Chan**

**Cast: Super Junior member**

**Genre: Family, Brothership**

**Rated: T**

**Desclaimer:**

**All character are belong to God and their self, tapi.. YESUNG boleh buat saya kan?**

**Warning: OOC**

**Himi Chan**

**Present**

"..dan rencananya aku akan memberikan surat – surat itu kepada sajangnim.. secepatnya.."lanjut Yesung lirih.

Sungguh, dia tidak ingin memberitahu Kyuhyun tentang ini semua. Tapi hati kecilnya berkata jika Kyuhyun memang berhak tahu segalanya. Jika pada akhirnya Kyuhyun memang akan mengetahui ini semua, dia ingin Kyuhyun tahu bikan dari orang lain, tapi dari dirinya sendiri. Akan lebih menyakitkan nantinya jika dia mengetahuinya dari orang lain, bagaimanapun Kyuhyun begitu berarti baginya.

Kyuhyun hanya diam membisu, membuat Yesung semakin merasa bersalah. Pandangan Kyuhyun masih tertuju pada kertas – kertas yang ada di tangannya. Tak mempedulikan Yesung yang ada di hadapannya. Kepala Kyuhyun semakin tertunduk dalam, membuat Yesung kesulitan melihat raut wajahnya. Begitu canggung, Yesung pun tak tahu harus berbuat apa, karena Kyuhyun terus saja diam dan tak mau memandangnya. Lebih baik jika Kyuhyun berterus terang jika dia marah akan keputusan Yesung daripada Kyuhyun terus berdiam diri membisu seperti ini.

"Kyu.."Yesung mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun dari surat – surat yang ada di tangannya.

Berhasil, Kyuhyun mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yesung, Kyuhyun memandangnya. Bukan pandangan tajam penuh kebencian, ini berbeda, pandangan yang Kyuhyun berikan pada Yesung begitu berbeda. Pandangan penuh kesedihan, keputus asaan, kehilangan harapan, namun begitu menusuk hati Yesung. Ini kali pertama Yesung melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti ini. Betapa berdenyut hatinya, merasakan rasa sakit, apakah dia benar – benar telah begitu dalam menyakiti Kyuhyun?

"Mianhe.."ucap Yesung, begitu lirih hingga hampir tak terdengar.

Kepalanya tertunduk, dia tak sanggup lama – lama menatap Kyuhyun yang begitu terlihat menyedihkan di hadapannya. Jika mampu, dia ingin menghilang dari hadapan Kyuhyun sekarang juga. Jika mampu, dia ingin berlari sejauh – jauhnya. Tapi tubuhnya membeku, walaupun kakinya gemetaran, dia tak bisaberanjak dari tempat itu.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat kearah Yesung, tanpa berbicara apapun. Sebelah tangannya meraih jemari mungil Yesung, kemudian menggenggamnya. Tak lama, dia menyerahkan surat – surat yang tadi di pegangnya kepada pemiliknya, Yesung. Tetap tanpa berkata – kata. Yesung cukup terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun, seharusnya Kyuhyun marah, bahkan jika perlu Kyuhyun seharusnya merobek surat – surat itu hingga tak berbentuk. Kyuhyun yang dia kenal dulu, pasti akan melakukan hal itu. Tapi saat ini berbeda. Membuat Yesung semakin ketakutan. Begitu besarkah pengaruh hal yang telah diperbuatnya kepada Kyuhyun? Pikiran Yesung begitu berkecamuk, namun teralihkan begitu dia menyadari Kyuhyun kini berjalan meninggalkannya. Kyuhyun berjalan menjauhinya, menuju pintu kamar Yesung.

Blam!

Pintu kamar Yesung terbanting cukup keras, pelakunya Kyuhyun. Yesung membatu, menatap daun pintu nanar. Pikirannya kalut. Dia telah ditinggalkan. Kyuhyun meninggalkannya. Tanpa berucap sepatah katapun padanya. Jemarinya meremas dadanya yang terasa begitu perih, sakit. Dan tanpa terasa, butir – butir air mata kini mengalir membasahi pipinya. Kakinya yang gemetar sudah tak mampu lagi menopang tubuhnya, dia jatuh terduduk. Merasakan dinginnya lantai keramik di bawahnya. Namun dia tak peduli. Perbuatan Kyuhyun tadi berkali – kali lipat lebih dingin daripada hawa musim dingin bulan ini. Pandangan Kyuhyun tadi berkali – kali lipat lebih menyakitkan daripada rasa sakit yang pernah dia rasakan selama ini. Dia sudah tak tahu apalagi yang bisa dia perbuat selain menangis, hanya bisa menangis.

**PROMISE YOU**

**By Himi Chan**

Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan kamar Yesung. Kakinya melangkah menuju ke kamarnya sendiri. Ya, kini dia sudah tidak lagi sekamar dengan Sungmin. Dia lebih memilih untuk sendiri saat ini. dia menempati satu kamar yang sudah lama kosong, kamar manager hyung. Dia membuka pintu kamar dan segera masuk lalu menutupnya. Dia tidak segara beranjak dari balik daun pintu. Dia bersandar pada pintu tersebut. Dia mengangkat kepalanya, setelah beberapa waktu lalu tertunduk dalam. Menampakkan raut wajahnya, masih sama seperti tadi, penuh kesedihan dan keputus asaan. Bahkan matanya kini memerah menahan tangis.

"Sebegitu inginnya kah kau untuk meninggalkan kami, hyung?"pertanyaan yang sedari tadi tertahan di pikirannya kini dia keluarkan.

Tak peduli jika tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya, pertanyaan yang seharusnya dia tanyakan pada Yesung tadi. Dia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaannya lagi. Dia begitu terpukul. Tangisnya pun pecah, meski dalam kebisuan. Salah satu tangannya menutupi kedua kelopak matanya, mencoba menghentikan air mata yang terus keluar dari bola mata beningnya. Meskipun itu sia – sia saja. Dia bukan tipe orang yang mudah menangis seperti Donghae, dia jarang menangis, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak memiliki perasaan.

Haruskah dia kehilang ketiga hyungnya sekarang? Tidak, dia tidak mau lagi kejadian seperti itu terulang lagi. Sudah cukup Hankyung pergi meninggalkannya, sudah cukup hatinya hancur karena kerpergian Hankyung. Dia sudah tidak mau lagi merasakan pahit itu lagi, dia tidak mau menjadi yang ke dua belas, dia ingin menjadi yang ke tiga belas. Meski orang bilang jika angka tiga belas adalah angka sial, tapi tiga belas adalah angka keberuntungan baginya, dan bagi Super Junior. Dia ingin angka tiga belas itu kembali, bukan semakin berkurang.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"Tanya nya pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia begitu bingung, otaknya serasa membeku, tak mau berpikir. Dia tak menemukan jalan keluar, dia tak menemukan secercah cahaya pengharapan. Haruskah semua berakhir seperti ini? Haruskah dia menyerah sekarang?

"_..__aku akan mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tetap mempertahankan kebersamaan kami, tidak diam saja.."_

Tiba – tiba saja sekelebat ingatannya tentang perkataan Changmin beberapa waktu lalu terngiang di pikirannya.

"_..Kau tahu, Kyu? Satu hal yang aku sesali dulu adalah, karena aku merasa tak berdaya, dan aku tak melakukan apapun.."_

Lagi – lagi kata – kata Changmin berdengung di telinganya, membuatnya terdiam. Berpikir kembali, tentang apa yang sanggup dilakukannya sekarang. Ya, dia masih bisa, dia masih bisa mencoba mempertahankan Super Junior. Dia tidak akan diam saja, seperti orang yang tidak berdaya. Dia tak mau menyesal, dia tak mau menangisi perbuatannya di masa depan. Dia akan terus mencoba, hingga dia tak bisa lagi, hingga tak ada kesempatan untuk berusaha mempertahankan mereka kembali. Benar Kyuhyun, kau tau apa yang kau lakukan.

Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari tempatnya sekarang menuju ke tempat tidurnya, dia membaringkan tubuhnya dia atas kasur, sedikit me rileks kan tubuh dan pikirannya. Matanya menerawang ke langit – langit kamarnya, pikirannya melayang ke berbagai cara yang bisa dia lakukan untuk mempertahankan mereka. Tak berapa lama dia segera meraih ponsel yang ada di dalam saku celana yang dia kenakan. Masuk ke phone list dan segera mencari sebuah nama yang dia rasa cukup terlibat dalam rencanya. Dia menyeringai ketika menemukan contact person seseoran yang dicarinya. Segera dia menghubungi seseorang tersebut tanpa membuang waktu lagi.

"Yeoboseyo?"suara seseorang terdengar dari speaker ponsel Kyuhyun.

"Yeoboseyo."jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Ada apa, Kyuhyun-ah?"tanya seseorang tersebut kepada Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu."jawab Kyuhyun, mengatakan maksud nya yang sebenarnya, kepada seseorang yang entah siapa itu.

"Tentang apa?"

"Ini tentang….."

**PROMISE YOU**

**By Himi Chan**

"Terimakasih atas kerja samanya, kalian telah tampil dengan sangat baik malam ini."ucap seorang pria paruh baya membungkuk kepada sekelompok pria dan wanita di hadapannya.

"Ne, sama – sama PD nim, terimakasih sudah mengundang kami semua untuk ikut memeriahkan acara ini."ucap Yunho, leader dari boy group TVXQ! Mewakili seluruh artis SM ent yang di undang untuk memeriahkan acara KBS Gayo Daejun tahun ini. Mereka semua, TVXQ!, Super Junior, SHinee, F(x), dan Yoona SNSD.

"Baiklah, silakan kalian pulang. Aku tahu kalian pasti sangat lelah. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas kerjasamanya, Yunho-ssi."ucap pria paruh baya yang ternyata menjabat sebagai seorang PD pada acara tahunan KBS tersebut.

"Ne, kalau begitu kami semua kembali dulu, PD-nim. Anyeong hasimnika."ucap Yunho, dia lalu membungkukkan badannya, yang kemudian diikuti oleh seluruh artis SM ent lainnya, bermaksud memberikan hormat dan menjaga citra artis SM ent sebagai agensi yang penuh dengan rasa sopan santun.

Setelah selesai berbasa – basi, mereka segera pergi meninggalkan gedung KBS dan masuk ke dalam mobil maupun van masing – masing, tak terkecuali Super Junior. Kecuali Siwon yang membawa mobil pribadi, seluruh member masuk ke dalam van yang akan membawa mereka menuju dorm. Terkecuali, Kyuhyun, dia tidak ikut berjalan menuju van Super Junior, dia berjalan kearah yang berlawanan. Mendatangi sebuah mobil sedan hitam mengkilap yang memang sengaja menunggu kedatangannya. Dia berjalan semakin mendekat, hingga mencapai muka pintu mobil sedan hitam tersebut, perlahan kaca jendela dari sedan itu turun, menampakkan wajah seorang laki – laki tampan yang tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Ayo masuk, hyung!"perintahnya, yang hanya dibalas dengusan dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera meraih kenop pintu dan menariknya, membuka ruang agar dia dapat masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut. Setelah dia berhasil masuk, segera saja dia menyamankan posisi duduknya di samping namja tampan tadi yang menyetir moil sedan hitam ini.

"Hei, Minho-ya."panggil Kyuhyun pada namja tampan yang ternyata adalah member dari bayband hoobaenya, SHinee, Choi Minho.

"Ne?"jawab Minho.

"Aku tidak ingat menyuruhmu untuk membawa orang lain malam ini?"ucap Kyuhyun sembari memandang malas kearah jok penumpang di belakangnya, dimana nampak seseorang yang tengah duduk dengan raut wajah menahan amarah kepada Kyuhyun.

"Hehehe.. em.. aku tidak bisa menolaknya, hyung. Kau sendiri tahu apa yang bisa dia lakukan padaku jika aku menolaknya untuk ikut, apalagi dia tahu kalau aku pergi bersamamu. Padahal sebenarnya aku tak ingin mengajaknya."ucap Minho yang kini merasa agak jengah dengan pandangan menusuk yang dilayangkan manusia yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Ya! Kalian benar – benar tak ingin mengajakku, eoh?"teriak namja yang ternyata adalah Shim Changmin, namja dengan hormone tinggi badan dan nafsu makan yang kelewat besar.

"Ne!"jawab Kyuhyun dan Minho bersamaan.

"Aiisshhh… kalian berdua!"jawab Changmin merajuk.

"Hei, Changmin-ah. Aku tidak pergi bersama Minho untuk bersenang – senang. Lagi pula, aku mengajak Minho karena dia tak ada jadwal hingga esok sore, sama sepertiku. Aku sedang dalam urusan yang sangat penting saat ini, ini bukan waktunya bermain – main. Jika kau memang ingin ikut, sebaiknya kau pikirkan baik – baik terlebih dahulu."ucap Kyuhyun serius, tak ada nada bercanda di dalamnya.

"Aku tahu, karena itu aku harus ikut, seharusnya untuk hal seperti ini kau juga harus membaginya dengan ku! Aku itu sahabatmu, Kyu! Lagipula, aku sudah sengaja mengosongkan jadwalku esok pagi untuk kalian. Apa artinya jika ternyata kalian meninggalkanku sendirian?"

"Terserah, kau saja."ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya, menyerah.

"Baiklah, karena kita sudah sepakat ayo kita berangkat!"seru Minho.

Dia mulai menekan gas, menggerakkan ban mobil sedan itu, melaju di atas aspal jalanan. Jalanan cukup lengang malam itu, mengingat saat ini malam sudah sangat larut, jam 3 pagi. Sebenarnya jika ini adalah hari – hari biasa, maka Seoul akan tetap ramai bahkan hingga jam berapa pun. Tapi saat ini adalah akhir tahun 2012. Dua hari lagi, dunia akan menginjak tahun baru,2013. Banyak orang yang tengah menikmati jatah liburan akhir tahun mereka, menikmati masa detik – detik pergantian tahun, memutar memorial pada tahun ini dan membuat resolusi untuk tahun berikutnya. Sayang sekali hal seperti itu tidak berlaku bagi idol star seperti mereka, Kyuhyun, Minho dan Changmin. Detik – detik akhir tahun yang seharusnya menjadi momen introspeksi diri, hanya menjadi ajang bekerja bagi mereka, itulah tuntutan pekerjaan. Meskipun sebenarnya mereka sedikit tak terima dengan keadaan tersebut, tapi mereka tetap harus menjalaninya, inilah resiko dari jalan yang mereka pilih, sebagai seorang idol star.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dalam diam, sibuk dengan pikiran dan hal – hal mereka sendiri. Minho sibuk menyetir sembari bergumam kecil, mengikuti lirik lagu yang terputar di dalam mobilnya. Changmin, tentu saja dalam keadaan luang apapun dia pasti akan sibuk dengan istri keduanya setelah kulkas, PSP. Kedua tangannya menggenggam benda hitam metalik, matanya tak lepas dari layar benda tersebut, sesekali dia meringis saat musuh berhasil menyerangnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, dia hanya diam, tak melakukan apapun. Kepalanya yang tersandar pada sisi jok mobil, menatap kearah kaca jendela, menerawang pada jalanan yang dilewati mobil Minho. Dia kemudian merogoh saku celananya, mengambil ponsel yang dia abaikan sedari tadi. Dia meringis ketika terkejut melihat pemberitahuan di layar ponselnya.

_**You have:**_

_**57 missed calls and 9 messsages.**_

Dia merutuki kebodohannya karena telah men-silent dan tak memberi vibrasi pada ponselnya ketika melihat pemberitahuan tersebut. Dia mengabaikan list siapa saja yang tengah menghubunginya sedari tadi, dia sudah tahu, tak perlu repot – repot menebaknya, itu pasti panggilan dari seluruh member Super Junior. Dia langsung membuka inbox untuk membaca pesan yang telah dikirim untuknya. Dia membuka dan membacanya satu persatu.

**Siwon : Kau dimana, Kyu? Manager hyung bilang, kau ada urusan malam ini? Hati – hatilah di jalan, jangan lupa berdo'a.**

Kyuhyun tertawa membaca pesan dari Siwon, hyungnya yang satu ini memang tak bisa lepas dari ajaran Tuhan.

**Eunyuk : Ya! Kenapa kau tak bilang kepada kami kalau kau pergi malam ini? Kenapa hanya manager hyung saja yang kau beritahu?**

**Donghae : Cepat kembali! Aku merindukanmu.**

Senyum tipis tergambar di kedua sudut bibirnya saat membaca pesan dari Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Mereka, meskipun mereka tak mengatakan secara langsung di pesan tersebut, dia tahu jika Eunhyuk dan Donghae pasti mengkhawatirkannya.

**Kangin : Pulang 2 jam sebelum jadwal atau lebih awal! Aku akan meremukkan tulang – tulangmu jika kau pulang lebih dari itu!**

**Shindong : Ya, Magnae! Kau membuat semua orang khawatir! Disini sangat berisik!**

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum membaca pesan – pesan di inboxnya. Semua member pasti bertanya – tanya kemana dia pergi malam ini. Tapi setelah membaca pesan Kangin, dirinya sedikit berjengit, dia malah takut untuk pulang jika mengingat kembali ancaman Kangin.

**Yesung : Kau dimana Kyu? Kau pergi kemana? Kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Pulanglah dengan selamat.**

**Sungmin : Kyuhyunnie! Kau membuatku khawatir, kau pergi kemana? Kenapa kau tak menjawab panggilanku? Kau baik – baik saja? Kapan kau akan kembali? Jangan tinggalkan aku!**

**Ryeowook : Kemana saja kau. Kyuhyunnie? Kau membuat seluruh member khawatir. Kau membuat mood memasakku menghilang. Cepatlah kembali!**

Jujur saja, lagi – lagi dia tak bisa melepas senyum dari wajahnya. Untuk sejenak dia melupakan segala beban yang menghantui pikirannya selama ini. Kyuhyun kembali menatap layar ponsel, menjelajahi inbox. Masih ada satu pesan lagi, Kyuhyun lalu membukanya.

**Ryeowook : Jika kau tak membalas pesanku, KAU MATI!**

Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri membaca pesan yang satu ini, pesan bernada ancaman yang dikirim oleh Ryeowook. Pasalnya, jika saja yang mengirim pesan bernada ancaman ini adalah member Super Junior yang lain, dia tidak akan setakut ini. Dia sudah biasa menghadapi kemarahan member lain, apalagi saat dia menjahilinya. Tapi Ryeowook berbeda, dia hampir tak pernah marah padanya, sama seperti Yesung. Dan mendapat pesan bernada ancaman seperti ini dari Ryeowook, tentu memberikan kesan lain bagi Kyuhyun. Sepertinya, Kyuhyun telah membuat Ryeowook benar – benar dalam keadaan mood terburuknya, ah, dia ingat dia memang sudah membuat Ryeowook tak memiliki mood untuk memasak malam ini.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Kyuhyun segera mengirim balasan kepada Ryeowook. Tentu saja, dia tak ingin mati di tangan Ryeowook nantinya. Dia mulai mengetik kata – kata untuk membalas pesan Ryeowook, walaupun sebenarnya pesan itu juga ditujukan kepada member lain. Setelah itu dia segera menekan tombol _'send'_ dan kembali memasukkan ponsel ke dalam sakunya.

**Kyuhyun : Aku bersama Changmin dan Minho. Kalian tenang saja, aku baik – baik saja. Aku akan kembali siang nanti.**

**PROMISE YOU**

**By Himi Chan**

Keadaan masih sama seperti tadi, Minho tetap sibuk menyetir dan memperhatikan jalanan. Kyuhyun tetap memandang jalanan dari kaca dalam diam. Hanya Changmin, yang kini telah tertidur di jok belakang. Saat ini sudah bukan dini hari lagi, langit sudah tidak gelap lagi, langit sudah nampak cukup terang karena mentari kini mulai muncul, meski hanya sedikit menampakkan sinarnya, mengingat ini masih sangat pagi. Sekarang jam 7 pagi, yang berarti mereka telah melakukan perjalanan selama empat jam. Tak heran raut lelah nampak di wajah Minho, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kita sudah akan sampai, hyung."ucap Minho pada Kyuhyun.

Mendengar kata – kata Minho, Kyuhyun segera meraih ponselnya kembali. Dia membuka phonelistnya dan mencari – cari nama seseorang, setelah menemukannya dia segera menghubungi nomor tersebut.

"Yeoboseyo.. Ne, Ahjusshi.. Ne, saya sudah sampai.. Ne.. Ne.. Ghamsahamnida.."ucap Kyuhyun, bercakap – cakap pada seseorang melalui ponselnya, sebelum akhirnya mengakhiri panggilannya.

"Memang siapa yang ingin kau temui disini, hyung?"tanya Minho saat Kyuhyun telah memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya kembali.

"Seseorang.."jawa Kyuhyun singkat.

"Sepenting itukah orang itu hingga kau repot – repot mengunjunginya sampai datang ke Ilsan?"tanya Minho sekali lagi kepada Kyuhyun harus jauh – jauh dating ke Ilsan untuk menemui seseorang, padahal dia tahu jika Kyuhyun tidak banyak memiliki waktu luang karena banyak perkerjaan, sama seperti dirinya.

"Dia sangat penting, karena dia orang yang aku hormati, dan hanya dia satu – satunya yang bisa menghentikan orang itu untuk pergi.."

"Eh?"Minho mengernyit heran mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

Jujur saja, Minho benar – benar tak mengerti dengan jawaban Kyuhyun yang didengarnya. Jawaban Kyuhyun begitu aneh, Kyuhyun memang tidak mengungkapkannya secara terang – terangan, begitu tersirat, seperti ada maksud tersendiri.

"Turunkan aku disana, Minho-ya."ucap Kyuhyun sembari menunjuk ke arah sebuah café, satu – satunya café yang sudah buka pada pagi buta seperti ini.

"Baiklah."jawab kemudian memarkirkan mobilnya di depan café tersebut, seperti perintah Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo, Minho-ya. Maaf, tidak bisa mengajakmu dan Changmin masuk ke dalam. Tapi aku akan membawakan kalian makanan nanti."ucap Kyuhyun.

"Tidak perlu, hyung. Selesaikan saja urusanmu dengan orang itu, agar kita dapat segera kembali ke Seoul. Aku dan Changmin hyung akan menunggumu di mobil."jawab Minho dengan tersenyum lembut kearah Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, Minho-ya."pamit Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya berjalan pergi meninggalkan mobil Minho dan masuk ke dalam café tersebut.

Minho memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari jauh. Kyuhyun terlihat berjalan masuk ke dalam café tersebut. Café itu masih sangat sepi, tentu saja, siapa yang akan mengunjuni café di pagi buta seperti ini kecuali Kyuhyun. Beruntung pintu serta dinding bagian depan café tersebut terbuat dari kaca transparan dengan sedikit ornament – ornament cantik yang menghiasinya. Membuat Minho dapat leluasa melihat ke dalam café tersebut. Tetap memperhatikan Kyuhyun, Minho melihat hanya ada Kyuhyun di dalam café itu. Kyuhyun terlihat bercakap – cakap sebentar dengan pelayan di sana sebelum akhirnya memilih sebuah tempat duduk dan menunggu seseorang.

"Siapa sebenarnya yang ingin ditemui Kyuhyun hyung?"tanya Minho pada dirinya sendiri, dia begitu penasaran.

Tak lama, sebuah mobil lain parkir tepat di hadapannya. Seorang pria paruh baya terlihat keluar dari mobil tersebut dan berjalan masuk ke dalam café yang sama dimasuki Kyuhyun. Pria paruh baya itu terus berjalan, dia menghampiri Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terlihat segera member salam kepada pria tersebut dan mempersilakannya duduk dihadapannya. Minho menyipitkan matanya, mencoba focus untuk dapat melihat wajah pria paruh baya itu dengan jelas.

"Bu-bukankah itu… ayah Sungmin hyung?"

**PROMISE YOU**

**By Himi Chan**

**FLASHBACK**

"Yeoboseyo?"suara seseorang terdengar dari speaker ponsel Kyuhyun.

"Yeoboseyo."jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Ada apa, Kyuhyun-ah?"tanya seseorang tersebut kepada Kyuhyun, dan dia adalah manager Super Junior, manager Kyuhyun sendiri.

"Hyung, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu."jawab Kyuhyun, mengatakan maksud nya yang sebenarnya, kepada seseorang yang entah siapa itu.

"Tentang apa?"jawabnya.

"Ini tentang jadwalku, boleh aku tahu kapan aku memiliki waktu luang minggu ini?"

"Tunggu sebentar.."sejenak ada suara sedikit berisik dari seberang, namun Kyuhyun tetap menajamkan telinganya, mendengarkan dengan baik apa yang terdengar dari speaker ponselnya.

"Eum.. sayang sekali, Kyuhyun-ah. Sepertinya kau tidak memiliki jadwal kosong minggu ini."ucap manager hyung dengan nada penyesalan.

"Kumohon hyung, tolong teliti sekali lagi, aku hanya butuh waktu setengah hari saja. Itu sudah cukup, kumohon.."Kyuhyun berujar dengan nada memelas, ya, Kyuhyun tak tahu apa lagi yang harus dilakukannya selain memohon kepada managernya.

Manager hyung terdengar menghela nafas berat, di seberang sana dia terlihat membolak balik kertas jadwal dan membuka folder serta file – file yang ada dalam tab yang di pegangnya. Mencoba mencari kemungkinan dimana dia dapat mengabulkan permintaan Kyuhyun, meskipun presentasi nya hanya kecil.

"Aku bisa mengosongkan jadwalmu…"ucap manager hyung yang disambut senyuman merekah dari Kyuhyun.

"…tapi tidak sampai setengah hari, aku hanya bisa memberimu waktu seperempat hari."ucap manager hyung, Kyuhyun yang awalnya tersenyum lebar kini merubah wajahnya menjadi beraut masam.

Ah, bayangkan saja, awalnya dia begitu senang ketika mengira manager hyung benar – benar akan mengabulkan permintaannya, tapi dalam sekejap dia jatuh begitu saja karena apa yang dia dapat belum bisa menjadi seperti apa yang dia inginkan. Tapi bagaimanapun, dia harus mengerti, hal itu memang sangat tidak mungkin. Super Junior sedang berada dalam tanduk ketenarannya sekarang, sangat kecil kemungkinannya untuk memiliki jadwal bebas karena sudah pasti akan ada banyak jadwal yang menantinya. Tapi, untuk saat ini dia merutuk kesal, seperempat hari tidak cocok dengan rencananya, itu tidak akan cukup. Dia butuh lebih lama lagi.

"Apa kau tidak bisa mengusahakannya, hyung?"Tanya Kyuhyun mencoba menawar.

"Mianhe, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku benar – benar tidak bisa. Kalian semua memiliki jadwal yang tidak bia ditinggalkan."jawab manaaer hyung menyesal, tapi dia tetap harus mengatakannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kapan?"Tanya Kyuhyun, sepertinya dia mulai pasrah menerima ini semua, dia akan mencoba mengambil kesempatan dalam waktu yang sempit itu.

"Lusa, jadwalmu akan ku kosongkan. Seharusnya kau ada jadwal latihan bersama member lainnya untuk penampilan kalian di MBC Gayo Daejun. Tapi karena kurasa kau bisa melakukannya tanpa latihan karena tidak banyak perubahan untuk koreografi SFS, kau boleh tidak mengikuti latihan itu. Jadwal mu akan kosong sampai sore hari, tapi tetap saja kau harus pulang siang hari. Kau harus tetap beristirahat agar dapat tampil dengan prima malam harinya, aku tak mau mendengar alasan kau terlambat pulang atau apapun, jika kau melanggar ketentuanku ini, maka lain kali aku tidak akan menolongmu."ucap manager hyung penuh penekanan.

"Baik, hyung. Gomawo."ucap Kyuhyun dan akhirnya memutus hubungan panggilannya dengan sang manager.

Kyuhyun kembali berbaring di tempat tidurnya, dia kembali memikirkan kata – kata sang manager. Dia hanya punya waktu seperempat hari, jika memang dipaksakan maka dalam waktu seperempat hari dia tetap bisa menjalankan rencananya. Tapi… itu sama saja dia cari mati. Dia kembali berpikir, untuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar dia tetap bisa mendapat waktu setengah hari tapi tidak melampaui batas yang di berikan manager hyung.

Ah!

Dia baru ingat, bukankah besok dia akan menghadiri acara KBS Gayo Daejun? Itu berarti dia akan pulang dini hari, karena wajarnya acara seperti itu akan berakhir setidaknya jam 3 pagi. Jika dia langsung berangkat saat itu juga, setidaknya dia sudah menambah 3 jam untuk jam kosongnya. Cukup, itu cukup! Namun sekarang yang menjadi permasalahannya adalah, siapa yang akan bersedia mengantarkannya? Kyuhyun tak mungkin pergi kesana sendiri, dan dia juga tak mungkin meminta tolong member lain untuk mengantarnya. Satu – satunya harapannya adalah mereka, Kyu-line. Tapi dia tak mau melibatkan Changmin, namja tiang itu pasti akan sangat heboh. Cuma 'dia', hanya padanya 'dia' bisa berharap. Kyuhyun kembali membuat panggilan, cukup lama dia menunggu panggilannya dijawab.

"Yeoboseyo.. Bisa kita bertemu?"

**- U-**

Kyuhyun duduk di sebuah bangku di kafetaria SM ent, menunggu seseorang. Tangannya melambai ketika dia melihat seseorang yang ditunggunya berjalan kearahnya. Seseorang dengan perawakan yang tak kalah tingginya seperti dirinya dan Changmin, padahal dia beberapa tahun lebih muda dari Kyuhyun. Dia visual center dari Shinee, Choi Minho.

"Ada apa hyung?"tanya Minho begitu duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Boleh aku meminta tolong padamu, Minho-ya?"Tanya Kyuhy, sedikit nada ragu terdengar pada kata – katanya.

"Huh?" Minho berjengit heran, pasalnya Kyuhyun, salah satu sunbae favoritnya ini tak pernah meminta sesuatu darinya. Bahkan meminta pertolongan sekalipun. Apa ada keadaan yang benar – benar genting yang membuat Kyuhyun menjadi seperti ini?

"Maaf jika tiba – tiba seperti ini. Tapi aku tak tahu siapa lagi yang bisa aku mintai tolong selain dirimu."ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, hyung? Tentu saja aku pasti akan membantumu."jawab Minho.

"Gomawo, Minho-ya."

"Memang kau memintaku untuk apa, hyung?"Tanya Minho penasaran.

"Tolong antarkan aku ke Ilsan besok."

"Mwo?!"mata Minho terbelalak, kaget. Dia begitu terkejut mendengar permintaan Kyuhyun. Bukan berarti dia ingin menolak, tapi, yang benar saja, perjalanan dari Seoul ke Ilsan membutuhkan waktu lebih dari 3 jam. Belum lagi Kyuhyun memintanya untuk mengantar dia ke Ilsan esok hari, di tengah jadwal mereka yang padat? Jangan bercanda!

"Aku tahu, ini kedengarannya gila. Tapi aku benar – benar harus kesana."Kyuhyun menjawab keterkejutan Minho dengan raut wajah serius.

"Apa kau sudah memikirkannya baik – baik, hyung?"Tanya Minho sekali lagi, untuk meyakinkan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, raut wajahnya menjelaskan sebuah keyakinan yang kentara jelas. Tak ada sedikitpun keraguan yang terpancar dari bola matanya. Tak ada yang bisa menghalangi dirinya, keinginannya. Namun, sedetik kemudian raut wajahnya berubah, seperti ada sebuah perasaan bersalah.

"Sungguh, aku tak ingin melibatkanmu bahkan orang lain dalam masalahku ini. Jika saja, aku sanggup, jika saja aku tak memiliki kondisi seperti sekarang ini, aku akan melalui segalanya sendiri. Kecelakaan tahun 2007 silam sedikit banyak membuatku trauma, aku tak bisa berkendara sendiri, bahkan aku masih gemetaran. Aku tak tahu harus meminta kepada siapa lagi selainmu, Minho-ya. Maaf jika aku harus melibatkanmu."ucap Kyuhyun, dia memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan raut wajah sedihnya kepada Minho yang ada dihadapannya.

Minho tertegun, mellihat keadaan Kyuhyun, mendengar apa yang Kyuhyun katakana. Ini kali pertamanya, sebelumnya Kyuhyun tak pernah memperlihatkan sosoknya yang seperti sekarang ini. Membuat Minho semakin tergugah, ya, dia akan membantu Kyuhyun. Karena inilah satu – satunya hal yang bisa dia lakukan untuk Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja aku akan membantumu, hyung. Tanpa kau minta pun aku pasti akan membantumu. Aku ini laki – laki, jangan terlalu merasa bersalah dan khawatir seperti itu."ucap Minho seraya tersenyum dan menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun, menguatkan.

"Gomawo, Minho-ya."Kyuhyun berujar dengan raut wajah penuh rasa terimakasih.

"Jadi, jam berapa kita akan berangkat besok?"Tanya Minho.

"Setelah acara KBS Gayo Daejun, kita langsung pergi ke Ilsan."

**PROMISE YOU**

**By Himi Chan**

Jadi itulah awal mengapa Kyuhyun dan Minho, serta Changmin yang tanpa diduga ikut, bisa berada di Ilsan.

Kyuhyun duduk di bangku yang dipilihnya secara asal di dalam café tersebut. Dia tersenyum ketika melihat bayangan laki – laki paruh baya yang berjalan masuk ke dalam café. Ketika laki – laki paruh baya itu berjalan mendekat kearah Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun segera bangkit berdiri, membungkuk member salam hormat kepada laki – laki paruh baya tersebut. Ya, Kyuhyun sangat menghormati pria dihadapannya ini, dia sudah menganggapnya seperti ayahnya sendiri. Pria paruh baya itu duduk tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun. Pria paruh baya itu, Lee Chun Hwa, ayah Sungmin.

"Maaf aku sedikit terlambat. Apa aku membuatmu menunggu lama?"Tanya pria paruh baya tersebut.

"Sama sekali tidak, ahjusshi. Seharusnya saya yang meminta maaf, maaf karena membuat anda harus meluangkan waktu anda untuk saya pagi – pagi seperti ini."ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah seperti anak ku sendiri, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku sangat senang karena kau datang mengunjungiku ditengah jadwalmu yang sangat padat. Tak perlu meminta maaf."ucap Tuan Lee bijaksana.

"Gomawo, Lee Ahjusshi."ucap Kyuhyun.

Sejenak keduanya terdiam, menikmati minuman hangat yang disajikan oleh pelayan café tersebut, minuman yang sebelumnya memang dipesan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kau bilang, ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, Kyuhyun-ah?"Tanya Tuan Lee memecah keheningan diantara mereka, mengingat Kyuhyun memintanya datang kemari untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Dan dia tahu jika hal itu pastilah sangat penting.

"Ne…"jawab Kyuhyun, memberi jeda sejenak.

"…ini mengenai Sungmin hyung."ucap Kyuhyun pada akhirnya.

Tuan Lee mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar alasan Kyuhyun menemuinya, membicarakan perihal putranya sendiri, Lee Sungmin. Apa sesuatu telah terjadi? Apa ada hal buruk yang telah diperbuat putra sulungnya itu?

"Ada apa dengan putraku?"

"Aku dengar anda memintanya untuk berhenti dari karirnya, anda memintanya untuk mulai belajar memimpin perusahaan keluarga anda.."ucap Kyuhyun lirih, sangat berhati – hati, dia tak boleh sembarangan menghadapi lawan bicaranya saat ini.

"Itu memang benar."ucap Tuan Lee membenarkan.

"Kenapa anda memintanya untuk melakukan hal itu?"Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Apa aku salah? Tentu saja ini untuk masa depannya, suatu saat kau dan juga Siwon-ah pasti akan merasakan hal yang sama seperti putraku. Kalian adalah anak laki – laki sulung dan satu – satunya yang pasti akan menjadi tumpuan keluarga kalian masing – masing. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan."ucap Tuan Lee menjelaskan argumennya kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas sejenak, berharap barangkali dia bisa mendapat sedikit kekuatan untuk meluluhkan hati orang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Mungkin anda tidak sepenuhnya salah dengan tindakan yang anda lakukan, tapi anda juga tidak sepenuhnya benar, ahjusshi. Anda telah menyiksa putra anda sendiri, Sungmin hyung."ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

"Apa yang kau maksud? Menyiksa anak ku sendiri?"Tuan Lee mengangkat sebelah alisnya, berjengit, sedikit heran dengan kata – kata Kyuhyun. Baru kali ini, ada orang lain yang mengatakan jika dia telah menyiksa anaknya sendiri. Setahunya, semua orang mengatakan jika dia adalah tipe ayah yang menyayangi anaknya, dan itu tidaklah salah, dia memang sangat mencintai keluarganya, istri dan anak – anaknya. Karena itu, kata – kata Kyuhyun tadi membuatnya benar – benar merasa heran.

"Benar, anda membuat Sungmin hyung harus berhenti hidup di jalan yang telah dipilihnya, anda memutus harapannya, anda menahan keinginannya, anda akan membuatnya menjalani hidup yang tak dapat dia nikmati, anda akan terus menyiksanya jika menyuruhnya berhenti untuk bernyanyi."ucap Kyuhyun menatap Tuan Lee tanpa rasa takut.

"Aku sudah memberinya waktu, aku sudah memberinya kesempatan selama ini. Dia sudah bukan anak – anak lagi, dia sudah menjadi seorang pria dewasa. Jangan mencoba memprovokasiku, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau masih muda, kau tak tahu apa yang aku pikirkan."ucap Tuan Lee dengan nada tak bersahabat di telinga Kyuhyun, dia mulai merasa sedikit jengkel dengan kata – kata Kyuhyun.

"Aku memang tak tahu apa yang anda pikirkan, ahjusshi. Yang aku tahu, Sungmin hyung akan menderita jika dia harus meninggalkan apa yang dia miliki selama ini. Yang aku tahu, Sungmin hyung tak akan pernah bisa hidup dalam dunia yang anda atur, dia butuh jalannya sendiri."

"Dia tak akan berhasil jika hanya menjadi seorang penyanyi. Semua yang kulakukan adalah semata – mata untuk kebahagiaan Sungmin."desis Tuan Lee tajam, penuh penekanan.

"Kebahagiaan bukan didapat dari harta, kebahagiaan di dapat dari hati, kebahagiaan ada karena kita mendapat apa yang kita butuhkan, kita inginkan. Dan bukan itu yang diinginkan Sungmin hyung, yang dia butuhkan saat ini adalah orang – orang yang mengasihinya selalu berada disisinya. Yang dia inginkan adalah anda selalu mendukung apapun jalan yang dipilihnya."sanggah Kyuhyun.

"Kau pikir aku tak mengenal anak ku sendiri? Kau tak tahu apa – apa mengenai Sungmin."ucap Tuan Lee dengan nada yang sedikit ditinggikan, dia benar – benar tak habis pikir, Kyuhyun yang sudah dia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri berani menyanggah kata – katanya.

"Anda memang lebih lama hidup dan mengenal Sungmin hyung daripada saya, anda memang lebih mengetahui seperti apa Sungmin hyung dibanding saya. Tapi, selama 7 tahun Sungmin hyung hidup bersama saya dan hyungdeul lainnya, 7 tahun dia menjadi anggota Super Junior, dia sudah berubah. Dia sudah menemukan sebagian kecil kebahagiaannya bersama kami…"Kyuhyun memberi jeda pada kata – katanya, membiarkan Tuan Lee mencerna sedikit demi sedikit apa yang dikatakannya, berharap Tuan Lee akan mengerti.

"..jika memang anda ingin membuatnya merasakan kebahagiaan, maka anda seharusnya tidak membuatnya kehilangan kebahagiaannya, jangan buat dia kehilangan kami begitupun dengan kami. Sungmin hyung sudah dewasa, dia sudah tahu dan bisa memilih sendiri jalan hidupnya, bukan lagi anda yang menentukan."lanjut Kyuhyun.

Tuan Lee tertegun mendengar kata – kata Kyuhyun, yang Kyuhyun katakan tadi dirasa seperti sebuah tamparan bagi dirinya, sebagai seorang ayah. Dia marah, tentu saja, bagaimana bisa dia dibuat merasa begitu bodoh dan tidak tahu apa – apa mengenai anaknya sendiri dibanding dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi perkataan Kyuhyun tidaklah salah, tak ada yang salah, semua yang dikatakan Kyuhyun memang benar. Tapi, tetap saja dia belum bisa menerima kata – kata Kyuhyun tadi. Sifat alamiah manusia, egois, namun dia tetap berusaha tenang dan membuka pikirannya lebar – lebar.

"Bagaimana jika kau berada di posisi Sungmin? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"kini Tuan Lee bertanya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Jika itu terjadi, aku pasti merasakan kesedihan yang sama seperti Sungmin hyung. Orang yang paling aku hormati di dunia ini tak merestui jalan yang aku pilih, rasanya pasti menyakitkan. Harus memilih mana yang harus kusakiti, ayahku sendiri atau diriku sendiri. Tapi, Ahjusshi, aku sudah pernah hampir mati sekali. Aku lebih mengerti apa arti hidup dibanding anda yang belum pernah merasakan rasanya hampir mati. Tentu saja aku tidak akan pernah menyia – nyiakan hidupku. Aku akan hidup dengan jalanku sendiri, aku tak akan membiarkan orang lain mengatur hidupku. Akan ku raih kebahagiaanku, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik yang bisa aku lakukan dihidupku. Aku akan berusaha membuat mereka yang tak sejalan dengan ku, menjadi mengerti alasan yang aku pilih hingga mereka merestui jalan yang ku pilih."

**PROMISE YOU**

**By Himi Chan**

Kyuhyun berjalan keluar dari café dengan membawa tas yang berisi makanan yang tadi sengaja dia pesan untuk Changmin dan Minho. Dia membuka pintu mobil dan segera masuk ke dalam. Tak ingin membuang – buang waktu, dia harus segera pulang.

"Changmin-ah?"ucap Kyuhyun ketika tahu yang duduk di bangku kemudi bukan lagi Minho, namun Changmin.

"Minho tidur di belakang, dia pasti sangat lelah. Pengemudi yang lelah tidak boleh menyetir, nyawa kita bisa tidak selamat."ucap Changmin sembari menunjuk ke arah Minho yang sedang tertidur pulas di jok belakang mobil.

"Kau seharusnya bersyukur aku ikut dengan kalian, kau jadi punya supir cadangan.."lanjut Changmin.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar kata – kata Changmin, memang benar apa yang Changmin katakan. Dia jadi sedikit menyesal karena awalnya menolak Changmin untuk ikut dengannya. Kini dia merasa berterimakasih karena Changmin ada disampingnya.

"Ne, ne.. gomawo Changmin-ah."ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang dibuat – buat, membuat Changmin berpura - pura mual karena senyum gagal Kyuhyun.

"Jika kau lapar, aku sudah membawa makanan dari dalam café tadi."lanjut Kyuhyun sembari menyodorkan tas kertas berisi makanan kepada Changmin.

"Makanan? Gomawo!"mata Changmin berbinar melihat makanan yang dibawa Kyuhyun, food monster yang satu ini memang tak bisa lepas dari makanan.

"Jangan lupa sisakan untuk Minho."ucap Kyuhuyn mengingatkan.

"Tentu saja! Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau beristirahat. Aku tahu kau tidak tidur sejak semalam. Tenang saja, aku akan membawa kalian kembali ke Seoul dengan selamat."ucap Changmin.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, dia bersyukur Changmin tak menanyakan apapun perihal pertemuannya dengan Tuaan Lee. Changmin memang perhatian serta pengertian dengan keadaannya. Percakapannya tadi dengan Tuan Lee, ayah Sungmin memang membuatnya cukup lelah, ditambah dia belum sempat istirahat sejak kemarin. Tubuh dan pikirannya benar – benar terforsir. Dia pun mulai menyamankan posisinya di jok mobil dan mulai memejamkan matanya, pergi ke dunia mimpi.

**PROMISE YOU**

**By Himi Chan**

Mereka baru saja tiba di halaman parkir gedung SM ent. Kyuhyun, Changmin dan Minho segera turun dari dalam mobil dan pergi ke dorm masing – masing. Mereka lelah, sangat lelah, padahal sebentar lagi mereka memilki jadwal yang sama, tampil di SBS Gayo Daejun. Namun berterimakasih pada Changmin, berkatnya, mereka bertiga sampai di Seoul lebih cepat dari perkiraannya. Sehingga mereka masih punya waktu yang cukup untuk beristirahat di dalam dorm.

Kyuhyun segera menuju lantai sebelas, di mana dormnya berada. Matanya sudah sangat berat untuk dibuka, dia butuh tempat tidurnya sekarang. Dia memasukkan password pintu dorm, segera membukanya.

"Kyu!"teriak seluruh member Super Junior yang ternyata sedang berkumpul di dalam dorm lantai sebelas. Mereka terkejut dengan kedatangan Kyuhyun, tak bisa dipungkiri, terlihat raut wajah khawatir dari mereka ketika mereka melihat Kyuhyun masuk dengan raut wajah yang sangat lelah.

Namun Kyuhyun mengacuhkan teriakan mereka, yang ada dipikirannya hanya tidur, tidur, dan tidur. Dia berjalan melewati hyungdeulnya yang terlihat sangat khawatir dan penuh tanya begitu saja. Dia segera memasuki kamarnya.

"Kyu? Kau sudah pulang? Kau darimana saja?"tanya Sungmin yang ternyata ada di dalam kamarnya.

Entah karena terlalu kelelahan atau apa, Kyuhyun tidak ingat jika dia sudah tidak lagi sekamar dengan Sungmin. Yang dia ingat dia masih sekamar dengan Sungmin, sama seperti dulu. Dia berjalan menghampiri Sungmin, memeluknya dengan tiba – tiba, mengabaikan seluruh pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Aku sudah berusaha semampuku, hyung. Aku sudah mencoba apa yang ku mampu untuk kalian. Sekarang semua tergantung padamu…"ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tertegun mendengar kata – kata Kyuhyun. Dia tidak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang Kyuhyun katakan, tapi dia bisa menangkap sebuah arti yang mendalam dari kata – kata Kyuhyun tadi. Magnae itu pasti sudah melakukan sesuatu untuknya, entah apa. Dan tak lama, Sungmin bisa merasakan dengkuran halus yang berasal dari magnaenya itu, perlahan pelukan Kyuhyun mulai melonggar, dia tertidur. Posisinya masih memeluk Sungmin, sangat aneh dia bisa tertidur dengan posisi seperti itu, mungkin karena faktor kelelahan teramat sangat yang dia alami.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun, dia pun menggiring tubuh Kyuhyun agar berbaring di kasur miliknya, melepas jaket dan sepatu Kyuhyun, kemudian menyelimutinya. Dia duduk di pinggir kasur, menatap wajah kelelahan Kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kau katakan tadi, tapi.. apapun yang telah kau lakukan, Gomawo Cho Kyuhyun.."

**TBC**

**Anyeong^^**

**Saya ucapkan selamat datang bagi para reader setia dan reader baru ff ini^^**

**Saya minta maaf! Saya benar – benar minta maaf.. ini benar – benar meleset dari perkiraan saya.. sepertinya Promise You akan sedikit lebih panjang.. 4 – 5 chapter..**

**Sungguh, Himi bener – bener bikin PS jadi 3 chapter, tapi saat Himi mengetik, Himi gag nyangka akan jadi sepanjang ini.. ini baru 1/3 bagian dari penyelesaian tapi panjangnya sudah melampaui chapter2 sebelumnya..**

**Apalagi Himi sekarang dapet banyak tugas.. efek sekolah Himi yang galau karena gelar RSBI nya mau di cabut mungkin, guru – guru jadi sensi kasih tugas yang banyak.. hehehe…**

**Sekali lagi, Himi benar – benar minta maaf..**

**Ah, jujur ketika ada yang bertanya apakah lakon utama di sini itu Yesung? Saya jadi bingung sendiri, dari awal saya membuat Kyuhyun jadi tokoh utama, tapi mungkin karena saya adalah seorang fangirlnya Yesung membuat saya mendeskripsikan Yesung lebih banyak dibanding Kyuhyun T_T**

**Himi ada rekomendasi lagu nih.. kalau lagi baca PS dari awal.. dengerin lagunya SJ oppa atau Kyuhyun oppa.. dan juga lagu – lagunya Ailee dan Lee Seung Gi oppa (Return + Forest) di jamin tambah nyesek.. kkk ~ *promosi* abaikan saja.**

**Mungkin chapter kali ini agak mengecewakan, entah Himi merasa seperti ada yang kurang. Apa ada reader yang penasaran kira – kira apakah Kyuhyun berhasil meluluhkan hati Tuan Lee? Apa lagi yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun untuk membuat Yesung dan Siwon tidak jadi keluar dari SJ? Karena itu tetap tunggu kelanjutan Promise You^^**

**Dan ini mungkin akan menjadi chapter terakhir sebelum Himi hiatus.. jadi tetap tunggu kelanjutan Promise You ya^^**

**O iya, mari kita berdoa untuk Kyuhyun oppa yang sedang terkena musibah dan Henry oppa yang sedang jatuh sakit. Semoga merka semua lekas sembuh dan bisa kembali ke aktifitas masing – masing.**

**Semoga Super Junior selalu dalam keadaan yang baik^^**

**Oke, saatnya Reciew Corner!**

**Blackyuline :: Aaa! Jangan! Jangan ditusuk – tusuk pake jarum Siwon nya.. emangnya dia boneka santet.. T_T  
Hehehe.. suratnya gak jadi disobek tuh skenario Himi xD Gomawo udah Review**

**Yue Chinju Gul :: Ini sudah lanjut^^ terimakasih.**

**Dincubie :: Ne, jangan pernah punya pikiran apapun tentang itu.. tenang, ini happy ending kox^^ jangan panggil author-ssi, gak enak kedengarannya. Himi aja supaya lebih akrab^^**

**Ratnasparkyu :: Gak apa – apa.. asal chingu review terus kelanjutan Promise You.. arra? Hehehe.. aduh duit darimana buat beli tisue satu truk? T_T ini happy ending fic chingu, aku gak berniat menambah member yang terluka, makanya Cuma kubuat YeMinWon yang ingin keluar. Awalnya malah saya pengen buat tinggal KyuHaeWook yang tinggal di SJ yang lain keluar *dibantai ELF* tapi Himi gak tega..**

**ryu jackson cloud :: bukan chingu, main cast nya KYUHYUN^^ ga apa2, tapi terus review untuk chapter selanjutnya yaa.. alasan utama Yesung? Himi malah belum mikirin! O.O! "gag trllu kuat kalo cuma udah lanjut thor" maksudnya apa ya?**

**casanova indah :: gag pake bubar! Himi janji! Jangan sedih lagi ya..**

**magnaekyute :: Hehehe.. ini udah 3 tahun lebih sejak Kyuhyun kecelakaan dan operasi, sudah pasti daya tahan tubuh Kyuhyun pasti makin kuat. Jadi gak gampang sakit lagi.. *Himi sok tau* alasan sebenarnya sih Himi gak mau tambah2 masalah make Kyuhyun sakit segala, ntar tambah banyak yang nangis.. hehehe  
kurang apa? Bumbu? Hehehe.. ini udah Himi panjangin.. Himi juga merasa ada yang kurang.. apa yaa?**

**Guest :: Jangan! Jangan punya pikiran seperti itu.. SJ gak akan lengkap tanpa Yesung T_T suju we hope you always together ! ini udah lebih panjang^^**

**tweenies :: Ayooo! *ikut semangatin Kyu oppa***

**KyuChul :: Gomawo, jeongmal gomawo.. terimakasih sudah mengerti Himi^^ memang seperti itulah hal yang ingin Himi gambarkan dari cerita ini.. ini sudah update, gak terlalu lama kan? Tapi maaf, gak bisa kasih ending terlebih dahulu.. tunggu chap selanjutnya^^ fighting!**

**KyungMinSparKyu :: Siapa bilang review chingu gak penting.. sangat penting malah.. terimakasih.. benar – benar terimakasih.. atas reviewnya dan juga do'anya^^**

**sjflywin**** :: *hug back* semoga chapter ini dan chapter2 selanjutnya nanti bisa membalas rasa penasaran Chingu.. Gomawo atas reviewnya^^**

**misskyuKYU :: karena memang harus TBC, hehehe.. aduh kenapa pada kena sindrom robek2 kertas? Semoga masih terus tertarik dengan kelanjuta Promise You^^ Gomawo.. Gomawo atas reviewnya^^**

**Cho Yooae :: Himi selalu update secepat yang Himi bisa.. Gomawo.. Jeongmal gomawoyo^^**

**iyagi7154 :: ah, jangan siram ke Yesung.. ke aku aja deh.. mumpung belum mandi xD ini chapter 3 nya.. semoga tidak mengecewakan^^ Gomawo udah review^^**

**Mtya :: Mtya^^  
biar gak nyesek nanti saya ganti "END" deh "TBC"nya.. hehehe… terimakasih udah mengerti Kyuhyun.. Ne! terimakasih..**

**SunakumaKYUMIN :: Ne^^ Gomawo.. jeongmal gomawo udah mengeti Himi^^ Ne, ayo tetap dukung Kyuppa!**

**Song Ji Ra :: dan saya amat sangat menyukai para reader dan reviewer saya :D terimakasih.. saya benar – benar sangat tersanjung.. semoga tulisan – tulisan saya yang lain nantinya tidak mengecewakan chingu^^ himi akan berusaha sebaik mungkin^^ ini sudah update (walau gak kilat) ^^**

**MinNy Ming :: ini udah lanjut^^**

**AngeLeeteuk :: Ne, apalagi sambil dengerin lagu – lagu Kyuhyun. Himi tambah nyesek :"( Gomawo^^ ini sudah Himi sempetin untuk update^^**

**violin diaz :: ini Ichigo Song? Mian, jeongmal mianhe.. padahal Himi ngerasa udah ngurangin emosi dikit supaya gak buat reader pada nangis.. semoga chapter ini gak bikin kamu nyesek yaa.. T_T**

**RuCho D'Evil : terimakasih^^**

**Puu maaf gak login :: Anyeong Puu-sshi..  
salam kenal juga. apa itu canon fict? Wah Himi masih buta soal dunia ff.. mohon bantuannya ya Puu-sshi^^ Ghamsahamnida^^ jeongmal ghamsahamnida^^**

**DIANA ANDIANI :: Himi gag sehebat itu, masih banyak author hebat lainnya yg bisa update 3 hari sekali bahkan lebih cepat dari itu.. Himi belum ada apa – apanya^^ Kibum oppa Himi simpan untuk chapter selanjutnya.. di teaser yg ada di chap 2 ada kox sedit dialog yang menandakan kalo Kibum oppa akan ikut andil dalam ff ini^^ jadi di tunggu aja ya..**

**Jujur saja, Himi sempet pesimis melihat jumlah review yg lebih sedikit dari chap sebelumnya. Tapi saat Himi baca semua review.. Himi malah jadi senang sekali.. review kalian bikin Himi jadi semangat.. terimakasih kalian sudah mengikuti dan mengerti Himi sampai sejauh ini^^**

**Untuk silent reader, kalian itu sudah seperti guardian untuk Himi. Himi gak tau siapa kalian, gak tau kapan kalian baca ff Himi, tapi kalian selalu memperhatikan ff ini. Karena itu Himi sangat menghargai kalian, tapi gak ada salahnya kox kalau Sider sekali kali jadi reader yg baik dengan me review ff ini^^**

**Baiklah, itu saja silakan jika ada yang ingin mengutarakan unek – uneknya tentang cerita ini atau cerita lainnya. Tulis saja di kotak review atau PM saya^^**

**Himi Chan**

**PS: tolong hargai kerja keras Himi dalam mengetik ff ini. Himi tidak butuh uang atau reward apapun, cukup komentar dari reader-deul sekalian entah itu kritik, pujian atau motivasi. karena setiap review kalian adalah nyawa Himi dalam menulis^^ **

**dan satu lagi, tolong jangan panggil saya 'thor' atau 'author'. Cukup panggil saya Himi. ^^**


End file.
